Killers
by TheParkerPress
Summary: AU. Stan y Kenny son gente normal que hacen cualquier cosa que hacen la gente normal, pero todo eso cambiará al integrarse en la banda de delincuentes más buscada de Estados Unidos. Y los dos amigos... conocerán a dos chicos que tal vez, podrían cambiar su vida. Misterios, poderes y asesinatos ¿Quién pensó que esto pasaría? Style, Bunny, Creek, Candy vs. Cartevens :v
1. Invitación

**Título: **Killers

**Ranking: **T (+13)

**Advertencias: **Slash/yaoi, gore, tal vez un poco de sugar, orange, bad words XD y muerte de un personaje

**Parejas: **StYle (Stan X Kyle), BuNny (Butters X Kenny): 3, un pequeño CaNdy (Cartman X Wendy), StEndy (Stan X Wendy) en el pasado, CrEek (Craig X Tweek)

**Notas: **Asadsadsadasdsasdsaadsa *_*mi primer Long-fic!

La historia no me pertenece, era una de Hora de Aventura, pero solo llegó hasta el capítulo dos (que yo sepa.-.) y hasta ahí se quedó y cuando me recordé del fanfic me emocioné en seguirlo pero en estilo South Park .3. Ojalá les guste: D

PD: No me acuerdo tanto del fanfic así que al inicio de la historia, esa descripción es mía, supongo que a partir del segundo capítulo comenzará la trama principal._. , Mmkay?

_Este fan-fic es irreal y grosero, la historia no me pertenece y por su contenido nadie lo debe leer. [Inserte aquí la canción de inicio]_

Era una mañana tranquila en una pequeña ciudad de Colorado, llamada South Park. En una casa estaba descansando un chico azabache de aproximadamente 16 años, dormía plácidamente en una posición incómoda.

Hasta que…

-¡Despierta pendejo!-gritó una chica de cabellos marrones, de aparentemente 20 años. Estaba esperando a que fueran las seis de la mañana para molestarlo.

-¡Ahh!-el chico saltó de la cama como si hubiera visto al mismísimo diablo, suertudamente era sólo su hermana, alguien parecida…-¡Mierda, Shelly, me asustaste!-le regañó encabronado como si su hermana fuera una niña.

-Ya es hora de que vayas al colegio…-respondió cambiando de tema, señalando el reloj que tenía su hermano en su mesa- Apúrate Stanley Marsh…-dijo mientras se iba.

Nombre completo, cuando alguien decía su nombre completo es porque hablaban en serio. Inmediatamente el azabache miró el reloj: Las seis de la mañana en punto.

Su corazón le dio un vuelco, se acaba de acordar de algo muy importante para él. Hoy día, sí, un 14 de Febrero… Se le iba a declarar a la chica más guapa y lista que hay en todo South Park, exactamente: Wendy Testaburger.

Stan se ruborizó al pensar eso, desde los ocho años estaba babeando por ella, sentimiento que no pasó desapercibido por su mejor amigo, Kenneth "Kenny" McCormick, un rubio que lo ayudaba a dar los siguientes pasos hacia la morena, pero siempre se arruinaban ya que cada vez que Wendy hacia algo, él siempre vomitaba.

Suertudamente eso fue pasando a través del tiempo.

Pero… eso no es ningún problema, y, es que hay alguien más en la lista de pretendientes de la chica: Eric Cartman, ese castaño antisemita, manipulador, gordo… Obviamente no sería competencia para el capitán del equipo de Basketball, pero… hombre precavido vale por dos ¿No?

El ojiazul sacudió su cabeza, pensó demasiado y perdió el tiempo. Miró la hora en el reloj: 06:10 AM, había tiempo…

Rápidamente bajó de su cama, se cambió e hizo todas las cosas que alguien normal debe hacer para ir a la escuela.

Un rubio estaba parado en la entrada de la puerta, con su típica vestimenta naranja. Esperando a su mejor amigo, quien no estaba demorándose en llegar, ahí estaba el azabache corriendo. Algo ruborizado por lo que iba a hacer en cuanto llegue. Kenny también sabía el plan, más bien, él fue el de la idea. Consideró romántico declararse en San Valentín.

Porque… ¿Quién no quiere que se le declaren en un día tan romántico cómo este…?

-Hola Kenny-dijo el ojiazul saludando a su amigo rubio-No te vi en el bus- le dijo seriamente como si de un niño se tratara.

-Hola-saludó- y tranquilo… fui caminando…-respondió.

-Vale…

-Y bueno-dijo cambiando el tema- ¿Qué va a hacer Romeo ahora?-preguntó dándole un codazo, con una mirada pícara.

Stan sintió como la sangre subía hacia sus mejillas, no le gustaba que lo compararan como el héroe de Julieta. Acto seguido se rascaba su nuca con su brazo derecho.

-Pues… no sé… supongo que…

De la nada sonó el timbre avisando a los alumnos que debían ir a clase.

-¡Mierda, Kenny, corre!-gritó Stan corriendo rápidamente hacia sus casilleros, habían pasado casi todo el descanso hablando.

Felizmente llegaron a tiempo a una velocidad increíble, si ellos dos tuvieran tiempo. Estarían seguros de que ganarían el Record Guinnes .

Aún no llegaba el profesor, cosa que no importaba tanto, pero al momento de entrar al salón… el azabache encontró algo… o mejor dicho alguien… que necesitaba ver hace minutos…

Ahí estaba ella, Wendy… sentada en una mesa hablando con Bebe. La morena se reía por algo que le dijo su amiga, pero eso tampoco importaba… El azabache estaba como _hipnotizado por sus encantos, _como si él fuera la serpiente y ella la flautista.

A continuación, Wendy le dio una hoja decorada a la rubia, Stan se preguntaba que era. Pero sus pensamientos se esfumaron al ver a un castaño muy desagradable para él, sí, era Eric Cartman que se acercaba mirando a Wendy, a _SU _Wendy, suya y de nadie más…

Sorprendentemente la chica de la boina se rio, como alegrándose de su presencia: Acción que hizo sentir a Stan más celoso de lo que ya estaba.

Luego la morena le dio también la misma hoja, y Cartman se fue sonriendo a su asiento.

¿Qué era esa carta? ¿Una declaración de amor? ¿Entonces por qué se la dio también a Bebe? ¿Y por qué mierda Cartman se fue feliz sonriendo estúpidamente como un bebé? ¿Qué carajos entonces era eso?

-¡Hey! ¡Stan, despierta!-le gritó un rubio.

Era Kenny.

-¡Stan, despierta!-siguió gritando.

Stan sacudió su cabeza, como si quisiera olvidar lo que vio. Cosa que nunca pasó, pues la curiosidad y los celos lo mataban.

-¿Ah…?-fue lo único que dijo el azabache, aún preocupado.

-¡Stan! ¡Al fin!

-¿Qué… qué pasó…?

-Te quedaste ahí parado mirando a Wendy, haciendo una estúpida serie de caras.

-¿En se… serio?

-Ajá…-respondió el inmortal asintiendo con su cabeza- Tienes suerte de que ella no te haya visto, estaba ocupada repartiendo invitaciones.

-¿Invitaciones…?

-Sí, de una fiesta por San…

Alguien interrumpió a Kenny, haciendo sonrojar a su amigo.

-¡Hola chicos!-saludó una voz que podría provenir del cielo, según Stan.

-Ho…hola Wendy…-respondió el ojiazul ruborizado, mirando su asiento para que su amor secreto no diera cuenta que estaba sonrojado.

-Hola-respondió el ojiceleste.

-Vine a darles invitaciones para la fiesta que hicimos nosotros en San Valentín-dijo sonriendo, una sonrisa que podría iluminar el mundo, otra vez según Stan.

-¿Nosotros?-preguntó el azabache.

-Sí, Token, Clyde, Bebe y yo-respondió-La fiesta será en mi casa a las siete.

-Está bien-respondió el inmortal.

-¡Ah, Kenny! Tienes que venir a la fiesta porque tengo una amiga que podría estar contigo-le dijo Wendy guiñándole un ojo-Bueno, ¡Adiós chicos! ¡No falten!-dijo mientras caminaba sonriendo de una forma dulce.

-A…adiós-respondió el azabache dándole un ademán fallido de despedida.

-Bueno, sentémonos Romeo-bromeó Kenny, aún no llegaba el profesor.

-¿Crees que estaría bien decirle lo que siento en la fiesta?-preguntó nervioso.

-Mmm…- pensó un rato- No sé, es _tú _decisión Romeo-le dijo tajantemente.

Stan suspiró, supone que tendrá que repasar lo que dirá como si fuera un examen.

Nada fácil…

En el otro lado de South Park, en un callejón oscuro-O eso es lo que pensarían los demás al verlo-, estaban un grupo de chicos de aproximadamente 16 años.

Estaban teniendo una plática.

-No, a ese ya lo matamos-dijo una voz amortiguada por el eco que producía el espacio.

-Exacto, hay otra… por acá…-dijo otra voz también amortiguada.

No se veían las personas por la oscuridad que había en el lugar, solo había un rayito de luz del sol.

-¡No! A esa…esa… ya _ngh _la matamos…-respondió una voz, al parecer algo nerviosa.

-Mi Twekeers tiene razón, ya la matamos…-respondió una voz nasal.

-Agh, tantas muertes da vueltas en mi cabeza-dijo una voz que ya había hablado antes.

-¡Oh, mira! Creo que a ese no lo matamos-avisó una voz que también había hablado.

-A ver… No, no la mataron…-respondió la voz nasal.

-_¡Gah! _En…entonces… ya saben que hacer…-dijo la voz nerviosa- ese hombre… _ngh _es un empresario millonario, tiene su oficina en su casa, en el segundo piso…

-Ok…-respondieron las dos voces en unísono.

-Según las fuentes su hija va hacer una fiesta por San Valentín hoy en la noche… a las siete, ustedes se colarán por la ventana que da a su oficina… ¿Ok?-ordenó la voz nasal.

-Entendido-respondieron las dos voces.

-Entonces prepárense…

Las dos personas salieron de la oscuridad para reflejarse en el único espacio donde había luz, mostrando a un pelirrojo con una ushanka verde, mostrándose muy seguro de sí mismo. También mostró a un pequeño rubio algo nervioso.

-Hay que matar a Carlos Testaburger…-susurró el pelirrojo poniendo unas balas a su Colt92.

Lo mismo hizo el rubio.

~OOO~

Chan, chan, chaaaaann XDD ojalá les haya gustado el fanfic, bueno, como dije la historia no me pertenece pero esta narración es 50% mía, porque no me acuerdo tanto del fic .

Supongo que ya sabrán quienes son los asesinos, lo puse muy fácil e.e

Pero igual diré sus nombres en el próximo capi : D jeje, bien: 3, seguro se preguntarán: WTF!? Carlos Testaburger?! Pues escribí la última parte en la mañana (y solo se me ocurrían unos nombres como Eduardo y me conformé con ponerle el nombre de mi propio tío xDD) y además no sé el nombre de su padre .

Empresario… pues así decía en el fic e.e

Ojalá les haya gustado: 3

Yallyz: Oh, definitivamente les tendrá que haber gustado…

Por qué? Tú no hiciste la historia, lo hizo I_watching you_in the dark

I_watching you_in the dark: Que por cierto agradezco a la autora por crear esta historia, está muy buena hasta donde yo leí: D

Yallyz: Eh… no sé, tú escribes esto u.u

Oh, cierto nwnU

_~Vale10~_


	2. La gran fiesta

Bien! Próximo capi: 3 ojalá les guste

\\(._.)/

_2. La gran fiesta_

Stan estaba arreglándose para ir a la fiesta de la chica que tanto amaba , le pedía consejos de moda a cualquier mujer, incluso hasta a su hermana, quien terminó botándolo de su cuarto por insistir tanto.

Y ahí estaba… eligiendo ropas al azar… hasta que se le ocurrió una idea.

-Ah… ¿Ken?-preguntó el azabache a su celular, llamando a su mejor amigo.

-_¡Hola Stan!_ _¿Qué pasa?_- respondió el rubio desde la otra línea.

-Emm… ¿Ya te has cambiado?-preguntó avergonzado.

-_Claro Romeo, sí ya son las seis y media_-respondió asombrado por la pregunta del ojiazul.

-Oh…-fue lo único que dijo, mientras miraba cualquier cosa de reojo-¿Me… podrías decirme cómo mierda vestirme?-preguntó.

-_…_

-Eh… ¿Kenny?

-_¡Claro!_- respondió emocionado, el joven Marsh tenía muchas cosas que aprender…

Ya eran las siete y cuarto cuando los dos amigos llegaron a la fiesta, aún no llegaba tanta gente, por lo que podían ver los mencionados.

Stan llegó vestido con un polo de color algo verdoso y un pantalón jean negro, también llevó su gorra.

Kenny vistió una casaca con una capucha naranja y un pantalón azul.

El azabache caminó dos pasos hacia la casa, era inmensa, casi igual a la casa de Token. Había mejorado mucho desde la última vez que el ojiazul lo vio.

Y estaba muy decorado con corazones y listones rojos en la entrada…

-¡Oh! Seré un cuñado muy rico-dijo el rubio molestando al azabache.

Stan hizo como si no hubiera escuchado nada.

Caminaron hacia la puerta, ahí estaba Bebe con Clyde encargándose de que ninguno se cole en la fiesta y que todos asistan.

-Oh, ¡Stan!-saludó la rubia, luego miró a Kenny-¡Hola Ken!

-Hola-saludó el azabache dirigiéndose a los dos.

El ojiceleste hizo un ademán de saludo.

-Pueden pasar-avisó el castaño abriendo la puerta- ¡Y suerte con Wendy, Stan!-dijo Clyde.

Marsh se encogió de hombros ruborizado.

De pronto una pelinegra se acercaba alegremente hacia los dos, con una rubia.

-¡Hola Stan, hola Kenny!-saludó Wendy con una sonrisa dulce.

-Hola… Wendy…-respondió Stan al saludo mientras que el rubio saludaba con su mano.

-Kenny, te presento a Kelly, pienso que ustedes…

-¡Adiós!-dijo McCormick caminando hacia donde el viento lo llevara, dejando a Wendy, Kelly y Stan solos.

-Bueno…-dijo la morena-Puedes irte Kelly…-siguió hablando avergonzada.

La rubia asintió y se fue, después de todo no le interesaba tener novio.

-Pues… Wendy… te vez jodidamente hermosa –elogió el moreno algo sonrojado.

La pelinegra también se sonrojó un poco.

-Gracias… tú también…-respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro. Rascando su nuca con su brazo.

-¡Ah, Wendy! Te quería decir algo...-comenzó diciendo el azabache nervioso.

-¿Sí?

-Yo…-estaba a punto de decirlo, pero una urgencia mayor lo llamó- _'¡Mierda!'_-pensó molesto-¡Debo ir al baño!

Wendy cambió su sonrisa a una expresión de sorpresa, algo desilusionada le indicó los pasos para ir al baño.

-Ah, claro-dijo rascándose su brazo-está en el segundo piso, dos puertas después de la oficina de mi padre.

-Ok, gracias-respondió. Acto seguido corrió como una cebra a punto de ser atacada por un león.

En el segundo piso de la casa Testaburger estaban dos personas entrando por la parte trasera de la casa tratando de llegar a una ventana, eran los dos chicos que habían hablado en el callejón hace unas horas.

Ambos estaban vestidos de negro como un buen ladrón-asesino.

-¡Ah!-susurró un rubio, casi se cae de la pared.

-¡Cállate, mierda!-le dijo un pelirrojo en el mismo tono-Procura no caerte…

-Es… es que no puedo…

El pelirrojo suspiró tratando de calmarse.

-Ok… sube rápido, la próxima vez entramos por la puerta-le respondió con sarcasmo.

-Está bien Kyle, subiré…-dijo un poco decaído, ablandando un poco al pelirrojo, quien aparentemente se llamaba Kyle.

-Sube rápido, Butters…

Ambos subieron y llegaron hasta la ventana más rápido de lo que pensaron, pues la casa era una mansión.

Entraron en una habitación, estaba muy oscuro…

Sacaron rápidamente sus armas al oír que alguien abrían la puerta.

-Apunta-susurró Kyle en su oreja.

El rubio obedeció al acto.

Entró un señor pelirrojo con una barba, se podía notar los años en su cara, vestía de un smoking gris. Seguramente regresó de una reunión o algo así…

Para el bien de los asesinos, no los vio por la oscuridad.

-¡Es Carlos Testaburger, dispara!-ordenó el pelirrojo en susurro.

Acto seguido Butters disparó, matándolo de un solo tiro en la frente, dejando un gran charco de sangre en el piso.

-¡ Carajo Butters ! ¡Buen tiro!-exclamó el chico de la ushanka alegre, el rubio también sonrió pues era una de las pocas veces que veía a su compañero sonreír.

Después de la gran urgencia que tenía Stan, él salía del baño para encontrarse con su amigo, pero de pronto oyó un ruido proveniente de la oficina del padre de Wendy…

Esperen… ¿En la oficina del… _padre de Wendy_?

El azabache corrió rápidamente de puntillas hasta la oficina, escuchó unas voces hablando. Agudizó su oído para oír mejor:

-Gracias…-respondió una voz.

-Ajá, agarremos unas cosas antes de que alguien venga. Mira: una caja fuerte…-avisó el pelirrojo caminando hacia un cuadro.

-¿Caja fuerte?

-Solo mira…

Kyle sacó el cuadro para encontrarse con una caja fuerte, esperando que alguien tecleara el código.

-Pero el código…

Seguidamente el pelirrojo tecleo tres números rápidamente.

-¿Pero cómo…?

-Es fácil, todos saben que el código es _234 _

Butters asintió sorprendido.

El ojiazul no perdió tiempo, sabía lo que había pasado. Procesó la información rápidamente: ¡Habían matado al padre de la chica que amaba y encima venían a robarle!

-¡Alto!-gritó Stan saltando hacia la entrada del cuarto, como si fuera un héroe.

Los dos asesinos se sorprendieron ante el grito del azabache, pero no se preocuparon: Solo atinaron a irse rápidamente por la ventana en la que entraron.

Stan hizo lo primero que se le cruzó en la mente: Lanzarse a los ladrones. Rápidamente el azabache se lanzó hacia el pelirrojo , quedando él hacia arriba y el chico de la ushanka hacia abajo.

-¡Carajo!-susurró Kyle maldiciendo, sabía que no era probable de que salga de esta.

-¡Cállate y dime porque mataste al señor Testaburger!-gritó Stan con toda la furia del mundo.

-¡A ti no te importa chiquillo de mierda!-respondió el pelirrojo también molesto.

Toda la pelea que estaban teniendo ambos hacía que Butters se sintiera nervioso, rápidamente sacó de su bolsillo una pistola, apuntando lentamente hacia Stan…

El rubio no sabía dónde estaba Stan así que buscaba por todas partes, hasta que pensó en alguien que lo podría ayudar.

-Wendy ¿Sabes dónde está Stan?-preguntó Kenny.

La pelinegra se encogió de hombros ruborizándose un poco al recordar lo que pasó con ella y el azabache.

-Sí, me dijo que iba al baño…-respondió algo avergonzada.

Kenny vio cómo estaba la morena, algo confundido pensaba entre ayudarla o buscar a su amigo. Optó por buscar al azabache que no veía hace unos minutos.

Subió por la escalera grande de mármol, como había indicado "Julieta", se encontró con un gran pasadizo dando a varias puertas, pero una le llamó la atención: Al parecer… ¿Estaba saliendo sangre por la puerta…? Por un momento pensó que era su mente, pero se veía tan real que decidió ir hacia allá, encontrándose con un espectáculo.

Stan estaba discutiendo con un pelirrojo en una posición muy comprometedora , estaban muy encabronados. Y también vio a un rubio apuntando con una pistola hacia su amigo… espera… ¿Un rubio estaba apuntando a su amigo? ¿¡Pistola!?

Kenny se lanzó al pelirrojo golpeándolo en la cabeza, horrorizando a su compañero.

-¡Kyle!-gritó el inocente rubio.

-¿Kyle? ¿Así es tu puto nombre?-preguntó el azabache aún encabronado, parándose para golpear también a Kyle.

-¡Así es hijo de puta!-respondió aún siendo golpeado por el rubio mayor, pero para el pelirrojo no era nada. Había pasado por cosas peores.

El rubio apretaba lentamente el gatillo viendo al azabache, quien no se daba cuenta de que lo iban a disparar. Suertudamente el rubio mayor se dio cuenta, lanzándose al acto hacia Butters.

-¡No dispares hijo de puta!-gritó Kenny corriendo hacia él, pero la bala pasó rápidamente. Atravesando el hombro de su amigo.

-¡Mierda!-gritó el azabache encogiéndose del dolor.

-¡Stan!

-No… te preocupes estoy bien…-le respondió a Kenny, luego miró a Kyle, quien estaba tumbado en el suelo, lo miró muy encabronado.

-No fue mi culpa maldito-le respondió también molesto.

Stan caminó hacia Kyle, olvidándose completamente del dolor que sentía en su hombro, lo único que quería era venganza.

Butters miraba con horror como el azabache caminaba hacia su compañero, imaginándose lo peor, en un momento de descuido de él, Kenny agarró rápidamente la pistola que tenía en el bolsillo del menor.

-_'Wooow, una Colt92…'_-pensó el rubio mientras lo examinaba con la mirada.

Butters sintió que algo lo tocaba en la frente, volteó el rabillo de sus ojos para encontrarse con su propia pistola siendo manipulada por el rubio.

-Tienes cinco segundos para decirme porque estás acá…-le dijo Kenny con una mirada seria y manipuladora.

-Hamburguesas…-susurró el rubio maldiciendo.

De pronto la extorsión fue interrumpida por un gran ruido proveniente de dos chicos que estaban peleando.

Kyle-hijo-de-puta había golpeado de una patada a Stan…

El azabache se paró adolorido agarrando su cabeza con su mano.

-¡Vámonos Butters!-gritó el pelirrojo, bajando por la ventana rápidamente.

El rubio lo obedeció inmediatamente. Dejando a los dos mejores amigos sin oportunidades de atraparlos.

-¡Hijos de puta!-gritó el azabache con fuerza, como si su garganta fuera a desgarrarse. Luego se echó de cuclillas en el piso adolorido.

-¿Stan…?

-Estoy bien…-respondió el azabache.

Kenny se agachó quedando a la altura de su amigo. Miraba de reojo el cuarto, estaba todo desordenado, la silla estaba tirada… y al costado de la silla estaba… un cadáver…

-¿Ese es…?

-Sí… es el señor Testaburger…-respondió.

-¡¿Qué pasó?!-preguntó horrorizada una pelinegra observando el espectáculo y el cuerpo de su padre… muerto…-¡¿Papá?! ¡Papá!-Wendy se agachó para abrazar el cuerpo de su padre, estaba devastada. En ese momento ella quería también morir.

La morena se paró secándose sus lágrimas.

-¿Qué… qué pasó…?-preguntó sin ánimos de nada.

Los dos le contaron lo sucedido. Cada palabra, cada detalle, cada acción que describían dejaban a Testaburger sin habla y eso hacia a Marsh infeliz, si hay algo que quisiera en toda la vida es tener a su chica feliz sin ninguna preocupación.

El llanto de la morena hizo que los comensales subieran al piso para encontrarse con una Wendy destrozada, Eric se acercó a ella consolándola como si fuera su héroe.

Desde ahora odia a esos bastardos mal nacidos que mataron a su "suegro"

~OOO~

O3O Wooow, yo escribí eso? xDD bueno este capi me salió largo .W. en Word me salieron como nueve páginas; _; (reitero, apoyo a la que dijo que Word es una perra. Te hace creer que escribes mucho cuando en realidad es nada!)

Quiero aclarar que la historia no es mía, ok? Pero desde el 2013 que no leo el fanfic original, por eso no me acuerdo algunos detalles. Entonces casi toda la narración es originalmente mía, pero las escenas de la pelea estuvieron en el original, pero algunas partes son mías también, mmkay? xDD

Lamento marearlos, ojalá haya aclarado dudas: 3

Rewievs? :,)


	3. ¿¡Unirnos?

Yeah! Capítulo 3 :) me demoré un poquito y leí sus reviews, muchas gracias, no pensaba que esta historia les gustaría demasiado /

Yallyz: No se imaginan lo que dijo cuando vio los reviews

Ah, cállate! .

Yallyz: Se dijo: Oh stop you make me blush! XDD

¬.¬´bueno no importa… sigamos con el fanfic

\\(._.)/

_3. ¿¡Unirnos!?_

Era un día no muy normal en South Park, era sábado y un azabache estaba sentado en su cuarto-tenía marcas de golpe, felizmente estaban sanando-reflexionando acerca de lo que había pasado un 14 de Febrero, un miércoles, el día que más odiaba en su vida, el día en que unos bastardos habían matado a Carlos Testaburger.

Su disparo en su hombro había causado un alboroto en toda su familia (claro, excepto a Shelly) y le prohibieron que vuelva a las fiestas-tiene una venda en su hombro, no puede moverlo tanto-.

Estaba viendo un cuadro cualquiera, era un paisaje de la playa: era un atardecer muy bien pintado, con muchas técnicas. Según él lo calmaba y lo dejaba pensar tranquilamente.

Suspiró. Odiaba demasiado a esos hijos de puta.

_Toc, toc _

Era la puerta.

-Pase…-dijo Stan casi como un suspiro.

Era la mujer más dulce que había en su casa , su madre.

-Cariño, vino Kenny ¿Quieres que pase?-preguntó muy serena, una cualidad por la cual su hijo la admiraba.

-Sí…-respondió dejando el cuadro en su mesa.

Al rato entró un chico rubio con su clásica capucha naranja-la excepción era que no se estaba tapando el rostro-también tenía heridas, pero gracias a los días que pasaron estaban sanando.

-Hola amigo…-saludó el ojiceleste, dejó la costumbre de llamarlo Romeo porque según el azabache lo recordaba a la pérdida.

-Hola Kenny…-respondió al saludo un poco decaído.

-Oye ¿Sigues triste por la muerte de…?-preguntó.

-No, estoy molesto por esos hijos de puta.

-Ah, bueno yo también. Pero debes admitir que ellos si sabían pelear…-dijo rápidamente mirando un rincón de cuarto.

Su amigo lo miró escépticamente como si no creyera lo que su mejor amigo dijo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿¡Estás jugándome acaso una jodida broma!?

-¡No! Pero admítelo, sabían pelear. Especialmente ese rubito, sabía disparar-dijo con ojos soñadores-Además se veían de nuestra edad.

-No me digas que estás enamorado del rubio… ¿Butters?

-Eh… no-respondió algo sonrojado, Stan sabía que no era cierto lo que dijo-Ah sí, no me contaste lo que viste… antes de que viniera.

Marsh le contó a McCormick detalle a detalle todo lo que vio, excluyendo la parte embarazosa que pasó con Wendy.

-Wooow, eso es sorprendente… ellos si son buenos la…

-¡Kenny tírate al suelo!

-¿Qué…?

La pregunta del rubio se vio interrumpida al ver que algo, o mejor dicho algunos, rompieron fuertemente la ventana del cuarto de Stan, causando un estruendo increíble. Ambos se vieron obligados a taparse los oídos

Entraron dos personas que para los dos no fue difícil reconocer.

-¡¿Ustedes?!-preguntó el azabache otra vez encabronado mientras que Kenny veía a Butters con una mirada pervertida-¡¿Ahora nos van a matar a nosotros?!

El pelirrojo y el rubio se habían curado de todas heridas, como si nunca hubieran peleado. Gracias a la clara luz que había se pudieron ver con buena claridad.

-No tonto, venimos a… ¿¡Por qué mierda crees!?-gritó un poco sonrojado-Butters tú diles…

El rubio estaba nervioso como la última vez que lo vieron, para Kenny fue la criatura más tierna que había visto en el universo.

El rubio menor suspiró.

-Vinimos acá porque queremos que se unan a nuestra 'banda'…

-¡¿Qué?!-gritaron los dos unísono.

-Exacto, tú…-comenzó Kyle señalando a Marsh.

-Stanley, Stan Marsh…-respondió al saber que no sabía su nombre.

-Claro, Stan. Y tú eres…

-Me llamo Kenneth, Kenny McCormick-respondió un poco desconfiado.

-Ajá, soy un judío y me llamo Kyle Broflovski, pero… me puedes decir Ky…-le dijo especialmente a Stan, tocando el puente de su nariz con su dedo, haciendo sonrojar a este .

Kenny le dio un codazo a Stan molestándolo, pero él no le hizo caso mirando a Kyle completamente ruborizado, mirándolo como si la pelea que tuvieron nunca hubiera pasado.

-Y él es Leopold Stotch, pero lo llaman normalmente como Butters…

-Hola…-dijo un poco nervioso.

-Claaaro, pero ¿Por qué nos quieren poner a nosotros en su 'banda'?

-Verán… Stan tuviste mucha valentía al enfrentarme, normalmente cuando todos me ven corren como unos estúpidos maricas…

Stan rio.

-Y también golpeas bien…-continuo.

-Y… Kenny… cuando me apuntaste con la pistola te mostraste muy decidido y manipulador…-dijo Butters-Por un momento pensé que ya no saldría vivo…

-Oh… ¿En serio?-preguntó Kenny con arrogancia, un poco sonrojado. Rascando su nuca.

-Entonces… ¿Qué dicen? ¿Nos acompañan…?-preguntó el judío.

-¡Cla…!

-¿Qué hay de la escuela Kenny?-preguntó el ojiazul interrumpiendo la respuesta del rubio.

-¿Desde cuándo te interesa tanto la maldita escuela?-preguntó-¡Nuestra vida va a ser diferente y ya no será aburrida!

-¡Sí…! Pero, ¿Mis padres?

-¿Ah? Stan, ¿Qué eliges? ¿Tu familia o la oportunidad de ser libre y matar a un montón de gente?

-Gente inocente…

-…-suspiró-Stan… ¿Aún no lo superas, no?

-¡Solo pasaron tres días!

El judío y el rubio empezaron a ponerse incómodos.

-Hey, Stan…-llamó el pelirrojo.

-¿Qué?-respondió volviéndose.

-Mira… Lo siento por matar a… ¿Quién…?

-A Carlos Testaburger.

-Exacto… ¿Por qué es tan importante ese señor para ti?

Stan se puso incómodo, no quería recordarlo.

Kenny suspiró, sabía que debía decirlo.

-Mi amigo estaba enamorado de su hija…-dijo, evitando la posibilidad de que el azabache llore al contarlo.

-Oh…-fue lo único que dijo Kyle, encajando todas las piezas del rompecabezas en su mente-Lo siento…-se disculpó rascando su brazo.

-En verdad, fue más mi culpa. Yo lo disparé…-confesó Butters, cabizbajo.

-¿¡Qué!?-preguntó el rubio mayor.

-Ajá…yo… lo siento…-se disculpó también, a punto de llorar.

Kenny se acercó a él, consolándolo.

Kyle suspiró.

-Algo me dice que tu amigo está enamorado de Butters…-susurró-¿Stan?-volteó.

Stan también estaba llorando.

-Lo siento… ¿Ok? También fue mi culpa…

-No… no te preocupes…-respondió entre sollozos.

El judío vio como el rubio mayor abrazaba a Butters, luego miró a Stan ¿Acaso tenía que abrazarlo el también? Prefirió no hacerlo, la mayoría lo conocían por ser un "corazón-duro", alguien que no se ablanda por ni siquiera un cachorrito abandonado en medio de la calle.

Pero… ¿Solo por esta vez, ok?

Y así Kyle abrazó a Stan, borrando su historial de corazón-duro…

El azabache lloró como nunca lo había hecho ¡Al carajo que dos personas que recién conocía lo vieran llorar! Al menos ellos lo entendían ¿No?

Lloró como nunca antes, pues por alguna razón se sentía seguro con el pelirrojo… ¿Si es que apenas lo conocía como puede ser posible que él sintiera que lo conocía desde hace mucho?

Pero él no era el único que sentía lo mismo, Kyle también se preguntaba porque sentía que lo conocía si es que ellos se conocieron de una forma "muy agradable"…

No les importaba, seguían con el abrazo, y es más…querían que no terminara nunca…

-Bien, ¿Ya van a terminar?-preguntó Kenny, molestándolos.

-¿Ah?-fue lo único que atinó a decir el pelirrojo, separándose rápidamente.

-Sí, si terminamos…-le respondió el azabache fulminándolo con la mirada, mientras que su rubio amigo rio por lo bajo.

-Entonces…-comenzó a hablar el rubio menor-¿Vienen…?

Stan y Kenny se miraron y luego miraron a los otros dos. Asintieron.

-Genial…-susurró el chico de la ushanka, dentro de un rato comenzó a hablar dirigiéndose a los recientes integrantes-¿Han oído del robo del banco de hace cinco meses?

-Ah…sí, dicen que hasta ahora no lograron capturar a los ladrones…-comentó Kenny mirando el techo tratando de recordar.

-Fuimos nosotros-dijo el judío, como si fuera la acción más normal del mundo.

-¿¡Qué!?-gritó el azabache-¡En ese banco hay más de cien cámaras de seguridad! ¿¡Cómo lo hicieron ustedes solos!?

-¿Los dos solos? ¿Quién dice eso…?

-Pues…eh…

-Nosotros dos no podemos hacer todo el trabajo hay dos más-aclaró Butters.

-Oh…-Stan golpeó su frente con su mano.

-jeje, bueno ¿Nos vamos?-preguntó Kyle.

-¡Claro! Pero antes…una cosa…

-¿Qué?

-¿Comen pizza?

-¿Eh…?

~OOO~

Yey! Ola ke ase (?) volví de la muerte: 3 buee, solo fueron dos días XD

Ahora sí se encontraron los cuatro y puse StYle y BuNny :3 ojalá les haya gustado ^^

Dar_Klisse: ADORO ukear a Stan XDD

No lo has ukeado, solo pusiste a Kyle como un suke ¬.¬

Dar_Klisse: Por eso, lo ukeo XD déjenme soñar T.T

Bueno, sí déjenla soñar xDD Weeno, ahora con el capítulo 4 tendrán que esperar porque tengo bloqueo mental como el del Señor Garrison dentro de unos pocos días volveré al colegio (y no les mentiré, quiero volver T_T pero no por las clases quiero ver a mis amigas de nuevo: D)

Weno, Weno me voy! *volando en el Nyan Cat con la musiquita de Hatsune Miku todo (?)*

**PD: odio que hayan puesto el horario de SP a las 11 ¬¬ estaba bien a las 10**

_~Vale10~_


	4. El viaje

Hola gente! Quería aclarar que mi madre me castigó y por esa razón no pude hacer los capítulos siguientes, pero en mis días de castigo pude hacerlo en borrador así que…: 3 volví a por el capítulo 4 (se me pegó el castellano XDD) bueno, no los aburramos más y comencemos: D

\\(._.)/

_4. El viaje_

-No, nada…no importa…-respondió el azabache.

-Ajá…mejor vámonos-habló el pelirrojo.

Los cuatro se fueron bajando por la ventana, Broflovski puso su dedo índice en su boca en señal de silencio, ya que el padre de Stan estaba dormido en el sofá con el televisor prendido. Procuraron no hacer ruido.

De pronto Randy se despertó mirando directamente a la ventana. Los cuatro se quedaron en seco.

Volvió a dormirse, apagó el televisor y se posicionó en una posición cómoda.

Suspiraron, estaba muy dormido como para darse cuenta.

Siguieron bajando hasta llegar al duro suelo cubierto de nieve.

-¡Ahh!-se estiró Kenny alzando los brazos-¿Ahora qué?-le preguntó a los dos.

-Bueno-Kyle miró de reojo un rincón de la casa, casi cerca al patio delantero-Síganme.

Stan, Kenny y Butters lo siguieron intrigados, excepto este último, quien ya sabía lo que había allá.

Cerca a un rincón del patio delantero, estaba estacionada una moto _Honda _recostada en la pared de ladrillos.

-Wow-fue lo único que dijo el rubio mayor al ver la moto-¿Es tuya?

-Sí-respondió con una sonrisa-Suban, Butters tiene otra…-les avisó señalando al mencionado, quien estaba frotándose los nudillos.

-Sí…-respondió el otro-Aquí está-dijo mostrando la moto de la misma marca pero de color amarillo.

Si pudiera de alguna forma, Kenny se derretiría ahí mismo por excesiva cantidad de ternura.

-Bien, entonces Stan…siéntate con Butters…-dijo chico de la ushanka sentándose en su moto.

Algunas personas dicen que el corazón obedece a tus impulsos antes de analizar las consecuencias, y, tal vez por esa razón Kenny se rehusó.

-¡¿Ahh?!-se quejó-¡No! ¡Yo me voy con Butters!-siguió hablando, e, involuntariamente abrazó al mencionado. Pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hizo no se arrepintió ni se avergonzó.

Stan revoleó los ojos, su amigo siempre actuaba así. Pero cuando lo vio abrazar a Leopold notó algo nuevo en él ¿Acaso estará…? No, eso es científicamente imposible. La palabra 'amor' y 'Kenny' no podían estar en una sola oración, cuando McCormick se "enamora" normalmente persigue al sujeto a todas partes y cuando al fin logra tenerlo en la cama al día siguiente actúa como si nunca lo hubiera visto.

Pero cuando fijó sus ojos en los penetrantes orbes celestes claros de su mejor amigo pudo notar tres cosas que _nunca _habría creído de él: decisión, firmeza y…amor…

-¡Es…está bien!-respondió al fin Kyle, rompiendo el incómodo silencio y la exanimación que el azabache había hecho-Carajo…-susurró por lo bajo-Entonces te sentarás conmigo Stan…

Marsh desvió su vista a la de Broflovski y quedó mirándolo por varios segundos, hasta que su mente perdió la noción del tiempo y se quedó pensando: Mierda, ¿Cuánto tiempo lo estaba mirando? ¿Dos minutos? ¿Cinco? ¿O seis? Si pudiera, con mucho gusto lo observaría todo el tiempo.

Sus ojos…Dios mío, cualquiera no tendría los ojos así…un hermoso color esmeralda resaltado entre tonos de amarillo era algo que no se veía todos los días.

-¿Stan?

La ushanka verde que tenía arriba de su hermosa cabellera pelirroja era algo que lo molestaba ¿Por qué tendrá ese gorro?

-Stan…

De la nada sintió un cosquilleo en su estómago ¿Qué es eso? ¿Acaso son las clásicas mariposas en la barriga? No, eso es imposible. Él estaba enamorado de Wendy Testaburger, la chica más dulce, simpática e inteligente de South Park ¡No podía gustar del chico que fue cómplice del asesinato de "su suegro"!

-¡Stan!

Pero… ¿Por qué lo estaba mirando previamente describiendo cada bella facción suya?

-¡Stan!-Ese fue el grito de aquel chico en el cual el azabache estaba pensando-¡¿Escuchaste?! ¡Te sientas conmigo!

El ojiazul regresó a la realidad asintiendo fuertemente, acatando las palabras del ojiverde. Se sentó junto a él cuando de pronto se dio cuenta de algo: ¿Acaso tenía que poner sus brazos en el torso del chico así como en las películas?

Se sonrojó.

-Toma-le dijo dándole un casco, ajeno al ligero rubor de su reciente amigo. Lo mismo hizo Butters con Kenny.

El azabache tomó el objeto, observándolo como si fuera una joya. Al cabo de unos segundos se lo puso y abrochó la cinta.

Kyle encendió el motor, haciendo que un temblorcito los ataque haciendo que vibren.

Este último miró de reojo a su compañero de moto, suspiró.

-Tal vez esto suene marica, pero tienes que sujetarte…-Stan captó lo que quiso decir, asintió y… tímidamente situó sus brazos en el torso del chico, para luego acercarse a él, como si lo estuviera abrazando de espaldas.

Marsh miró a su alrededor tratando de que algo lo distraiga para que ese estúpido tono carmín desapareciera de sus mejillas, y casi se muere de la risa al ver a un muy decidido Kenny abrazando a Stotch en la misma posición que él, pero estaba muy seguro que lo hizo por su propia cuenta…

En menos de lo esperado, el judío arrancó, y, la brisa del viento azotó los pocos pelos que sobresalían de su siempre fiel ushanka.

Como toda persona normal obedecía las normas para no levantar sospechas.

Mientras que Stan seguía sumido en sus pensamientos, la velocidad había subido y por temor a caerse "abrazó" un poco más fuerte al pelirrojo. Ya podía sentir su respiración y eso hacía que se ruborizara a niveles inhumanos.

Y justo como cuando comenzaron, llegaron a su destino en menos de lo esperado. Frenaron.

-Llegamos-avisó el pequeño Stotch con una sonrisa nerviosa, ya que McCormick seguía abrazándolo.

Stan rio por lo bajo.

El lugar hasta donde habían llegado era como un callejón sin salida, muy oscuro. En donde en un rincón de la pared se reflejaba solo un rayito de luz.

Kahl**(N/A: En otros fanfics leí que este era su nombre)** y Leopold entraron, justo en el lugar de la poca luz. Kenneth y Stanley se dieron cuenta a duras cuestas, que en la pared había una pequeña pantalla.

El rubio menor puso la palma de su mano en la pantalla y, en un microsegundo la pantalla parpadeó dos veces mostrando un color verde. Automáticamente la pantallita se sustituyó por una puerta de metal.

El ojiverde giró la clásica manija de la puerta. Dejando observar al fin, la luz clara.

-Entren-les avisó el judío haciendo un ademán con su mano.

El ojiazul y el ojiceleste se acercaron lenta y cuidadosamente y cuando vieron había dentro no lo pudieron creer que casi se desmayan de la sorpresa.

~OOO~

Esta muy cortito nwnU ojalá les haya gustado.

Andy: Antes de terminar de escribir el capítulo hubo un temblor T.T

Sí pero no se sintió, solo fue ruido: 3

Andy: Quiero ver el temblor en vivo en las noticias : D

XD okay?

_~Vale10~_


	5. Lo juro

Yeah! 2 capítulos en un día XDD (es como decir 3 temblores seguidos T_T), decidí hacerlo porque se lo merecían por esperar: 3

Comencemos!

\\(._.)/

_5. Lo juro_

Lo que había detrás de la puerta de metal era algo imposible, algo que solo podía haber en las películas de ciencia ficción o acción. Ambos abrieron los ojos como platos.

-No es para tanto…-fue lo único que dijo Kyle.

-¿No es…para tanto…?-le respondió el rubio mayor alzando los brazos hacia arriba.

El interior de la sala estaba pintada de un color blanco, en donde repisas de acero había variedades de armas de fuego, en el fondo del cuarto había un pasillo que daban a varias puertas. Los amigos se sorprendieron por la cantidad de pistolas.

-Entren…-ordenó el rubio menor. Obedecieron al acto.

Cuando entraron todo parecía más grande, desde afuera solo parecía un pequeño cuarto, pero ahora que estaban adentro podían apreciar todo. Stan caminaba observando cada detalle del cuarto, pero paró de golpe cuando chocó con algo, o alguien…

-¡Auch!-se quejó el sujeto, quien era un pelinegro de baja estatura.

-¡Lo siento!-se disculpó Marsh inmediatamente, no quería meterse en problemas por golpear a un niñito involucrado en la delincuencia.

El pequeño estaba sentado en un sofá de color beige oscuro, estaba leyendo un libro hasta que Stanley le golpeó el pie accidentalmente.

-¡Ike! ¿Estás bien?-El pelirrojo corrió rápidamente hacia el niño, quien se llamaba Ike. Stan se preguntó el porqué de tanta preocupación, si tan solo le golpeó el pie.

De la nada sintió algo en su pecho, como si lo estuvieran apuñalando. No le gustaba que Kyle le prestara atención a ese niño .

-Sí…estoy bien-le respondió el pequeño sobándose la zona golpeada.

-¿Qué pasó?-siguió preguntando el judío preocupado.

-Este chico vino y me golpeó-respondió señalando a Marsh, Broflovski volteó a mirarlo escéptico.

-Yo no lo golpeé, me tropecé y accidentalmente lo golpeé-explicó el señalado.

Kyle suspiró.

-Pero igual le tendrás que pedir disculpas…-le dijo.

-Agh, está bien…lo siento ¿Ike? Por golpearte-se disculpó extendiendo su mano, el azabache aceptó y extendió su mano en señal de perdón.

-Kyle…-llamó el niño.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Quiénes son ellos?-preguntó al fin la pregunta más obvia del mundo, señalando a McCormick y a Marsh. Los rubios estaban viendo un arma.

-Ah…ellos… ¡Kenny, Butters!-llamó, los mencionados se acercaron-Él es Kenneth McCormick-dijo señalándolo-Y él es Stanley Marsh-siguió presentando repitiendo el mismo acto.

-¿Por qué vinieron?

-Porque…-no sabía cómo responder, tal vez Stan lloraría de nuevo-Mejor te lo explico en la noche…

-Ok.

-¿Y Craig y Tweek?-preguntó Butters.

-Ellos…bueno, yo me fui acá porque ellos querían tener _intimidad_-respondió Ike haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

Kahl y Leopold rieron por lo bajo.

-¿Quiénes son Craig y Tweek?-preguntó el rubio mayor intrigado.

-Son nuestros compañeros, son novios-respondió Butters aún riendo.

El azabache y el rubio comprendieron y también se dedicaron a reír.

-Mejor no los molestemos y nos vamos a otro lado-opinó el ojiverde caminando al pasillo y se fue arriba gracias a unas escaleras, el azabache se sorprendió, no había visto aquello.

Ike siguió a Kyle, seguido de los demás.

-Kenny…-llamó su mejor amigo.

-¿Uhm?

-¿Tienes idea de quién sea ese niñito?-preguntó el azabache mirando al mencionado de reojo.

-¿Mmm?-miró a Ike-Oh, ¿Ike? Pues…supongo que su hermano…

-¿Hermano? No se parecen para nada.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Qué son novios?-Marsh miró con horror a su rubio amigo cuando pronunció la palabra _novios_.

-¡Carajo! No digas eso Kenny…-fue lo que respondió en un susurro-Pero tal vez sean…Kyle se preocupó mucho cuando lo golpeé…

-¿Lo golpeaste?

-Oh, lo siento. Olvidé que estabas teniendo sexo con Butters.

El promiscuo se sonrojó.

-Solo estábamos viendo armas Stan…-de pronto el clásico foquito se prendió para el rubio y, aprovechando la ocasión dijo-¿Por qué te preocupas tanto? ¿Acaso tienes…_celos_?

Stanley lo miró escéptico y a la vez, ruborizado al cien por ciento.

-¡No! ¿Cómo piensas eso? ¿Celos por un niño de tal vez diez u once años? ¡Eso es mierda!

-Ajá claro-siguió hablando con voz picarona-¿Te estás viendo? En todo el viaje no hablaste de Wendy ni sufriste por el Señor Testaburger.

Marsh abrió los ojos sorprendido, era cierto. ¿Acaso se estaba enamorando de Kyle? Volteó a todos lados, como si una de las paredes le dijera la respuesta.

Lo único que atinó a hacer era a subir más rápido, dejando al joven McCormick atrás.

-_'Pobre, no quiere aceptarlo…'_-pensó su amigo revoleando sus ojos.

-¿Pasa algo Kenny?-preguntó una voz dulce detrás de él. El mencionado volteó a encontrarse con una de las caras más perfectas que haya podido existir.

-¡No pasa nada!-le respondió con una sonrisa, a lo que el otro rubio también sonrió, pero de una forma especial.

Mierda, era muy dulce que Kenny moriría de una diabetes terminal y por consiguiente a vomitar un arcoíris entero.

En el otro lado de South Park estaba una azabache llorando junto a un ataúd de madera. Había terminado un funeral y no quedaba casi nadie…o eso pensaba ella…

Estaba llorando desconsoladamente, su mente pedía a gritos que alguien llegara a consolarla, pero ella misma le pidió a su madre que nadie la interrumpiera.

En un rincón de la sala estaba un castaño escondido, tenía un traje formal y un ramo de rosas blancas forrado con papel platino, estaba teniendo una pelea mental con uno de sus amigos imaginarios de la infancia: _Cupid-me_* , sobre si acercarse a ella o no.

-¡Carajo Cupid-me! ¡No puedo ahora! ¡No es el momento!-susurraba molesto respondiéndole.

-_Pero Cartman, ella necesita apoyo…serías un niño malo si no lo hicieras jijiji_-respondía riéndose, no le importaba si estuvieran en un momento malo o bueno, siempre reía.

-Aún me pregunto porque te reviví…-se lamentó el antisemita ladeando su cabeza de un lado a otro.

-_Ohhh, ¡Pero si Token y Nichole hicieron buena pareja!_-respondió acariciándole una mejilla, _'Pero que marica es este'_ pensó Eric molesto.

-Hicieron, Token está con Clyde…y se ven muy felices juntos-siguió respondiendo molesto.

-_Jeje, pero llegando al punto ¿Te vas a acercar a Wendy? ¿Sí o no?_

-No lo sé Cupid-me, no lo sé…

-_¡Acércate!_

-¡Carajo!-gritó en un susurro.

-_Ohhh, vamos jijiji_-le apoyó riéndose.

-¡No!-gritó, llamando la atención de la pelinegra, quien se separó del ataúd.

-¿Eh? ¿Hay alguien aquí?-preguntó mientras se quitaba las marcas de rímel que habían sido sacadas por las lágrimas.

-Carajo…-no le quedaba de otra, tenía que salir…-Hola Wendy…

-¿Eric?-preguntó escéptica, estaba muy perpleja. De pronto miró hacia abajo, el castaño tenía un ramo de flores-¿Son…para mí…?-preguntó señalando el objeto.

El antisemita se dio cuenta que traía flores, se había olvidado.

-Eh…s…sí-respondió con un pronunciado sonrojo en sus mejillas, extendiéndole el ramo.

-Gr…gracias…-Testaburger observó atentamente las rosas, eran blancas. Las favoritas de su padre**.

Se echó a llorar agachada, ¡Mierda, no podía ahora! ¡No frente a la persona que siempre la humillaba!

Sin embargo, el castaño se agachó también y la abrazó, algo muy diferente a lo que se esperaba la morena, ella estaba suponiendo un _"Buuu, eres una debilucha Testaburger" _o un _"Eres una perra~" _pero esto, ni se le cruzaba por la mente la posibilidad de que el mismísimo Eric Cartman la estuviera abrazando.

Pero, por la necesidad, correspondió al abrazo. Descargando todo el dolor que sentía dentro, quería que este sufrimiento que tenía dentro de ella sanara por completo, siempre pensaba que lloraría ante cualquier persona. Pero nunca ante Eric Cartman, nunca ante él, pero bueno…ahí estaba, agachada lanzando gimoteos por parte del llanto.

De pronto el castaño la separó, pero de una forma leve, como para que su amor secreta no se asustara. La observó por unos segundos hipnotizándose por aquellos ojos azules que lo volvían loco. Dentro de unos segundos soltó las palabras que tenía que decir.

-Estoy contigo…te apoyo en todo esto-y a continuación, iba a decir lo que nunca pensó que diría a una persona-_Lo siento_…lo siento por todo…por humillarte en el colegio…por todo-Genial, ahora era él, el quien lloraba.

La joven secó las lágrimas del chico con una pequeña sonrisa. Sí, lo perdonó…

-No te preocupes…solo que…extraño a mi padre…-su voz se quebró-Yo…lo extraño…-otra vez estaba llorando, Eric puso delicadamente su cabeza en su hombro dándole leves golpecitos en su espalda para que se tranquilizara.

-Wendy, cálmate. Como te dije…estoy contigo…y te voy a ayudar…

-Eric…-se separó, pero aún no dejaba de caer lágrimas-Juro que me vengaré…me vengaré de esos hijos o hijas de puta… ¡Lo juro!-gritó.

El castaño abrió sus ojos del asombro.

-Wendy…tú…no puedes hacer eso…es imposible ¿Cómo vas a saber quién o quiénes mataron a tu padre?

-La policía está ayudándome…-respondió.

-Tú sabes que la policía es muy tonta aquí…

-No me importa, si ellos no lo encuentran entonces yo lo haré…-su semblante cambió a uno de decisión-Eric, tú dijiste que me ayudarías…entonces ¿Me acompañas?

El asombro del castaño era imposible de describir. Pero él no se podía negar a esos ojos dulces.

Suspiró rendido.

-Sí…-no tenía otra opción…

~OOO~

Yeah! CaNdy XDD \m/ ojalá les haya gustado, esta vez lo hice más largo para ustedes, la escena de Wendy y Cartman queda mejor con una canción de Pink, pero carajo! No sé cómo se llama DX

PD: No es '_Just give me a reason' _ni, '_Please don't leave me'_ ni, _ 'So what'_ .-.

Buenoo O3O hasta la próxima! : 3

*: Alguien vio más vio el episodio?, a mí me mató de risa XDD se llama "Cartman finds love" no me gusta el KyMan(obvio e.e) pero cuando Cartman le cantó a Kyle "I swear" (una de mis canciones favoritas) me mató de risa porque al fin y al cabo es yaoi :3 lo estaba viendo con mi prima y ella me vio con cara de: Y esta que se fumó?! Ella es homofóbica XD

**: Es solo una suposición, no pude evitar pensar que el padre de Wendy es un marica cuando escribí eso XDD

Yallyz: Comenten que les pareció ya que la escritora se quedó dos horas escribiendo esto!

Dar_Klisse: No miente!

En serio TwT reviews?

_~Vale10~_


	6. Abrazo

Sip, llegué: 3 ahora comencemos rápido w

Yallyz: Ella no tiene inspiración~

Cállate, Dar_Klisse ayúdame u.u

Dar_Klisse: Solo sirvo para lo cursi owoU

u.u ok…bueno, aquí va a haber StYle así que fan-girls…ewe

\\(._.)/

_6. Abrazo_

Después de subir las escaleras, llegaron al segundo piso.

El cuarto en donde habían entrado era una sala, alrededor habían dos sillones de cuero negro y al frente estaba un televisor plasma de 42 pulgadas.

Stan se sorprendió al ver la habitación, al parecer los ladrones no vivían tan mal después de todo.

-Pueden sentarse en donde quieran-avisó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa, sentándose en un sillón, junto con Ike.

_ 'Celos mode on… '_Pensó McCormick viendo como su amigo Marsh apretaba sus puños tratando de que nadie lo vea en ese estado.

El azabache se sentó a un sillón al lado de Kyle e Ike, al lado de Kenny. Ambos se sentaron en un sillón para dos personas, pero como el rubio mayor antes se rehusó a sentarse a menos de que Stotch lo hiciera, tuvieron que arreglárselas para sentarse los tres. Cuidando de que no lastimaran la herida de Stan.

-¿Y…Ike es tu familia…?-preguntó el rubio mayor al pelirrojo, Stan se percató la razón de la pregunta y sintió un ligero rubor aparecer en sus mejillas. Como de costumbre se agarró el puente de la nariz avergonzado. Esperando oír una respuesta afirmativa del judío.

-Ehh…pues sí-respondió Broflovski, Marsh sintió una ola de alivio recorrer su cuerpo, pero aún no sabía la razón-Es canadiense, mis padres lo adoptaron antes de que ellos…mierda…-agachó su cabeza, parpadeando repetidas veces para que las lágrimas no caigan-Yo…me…-Y sin decir más se fue corriendo.

El ojiazul miró molesto a su amigo.

-¿Por qué lo preguntaste?-le preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

McCormick se encogió de hombros, sin mostrar ninguna preocupación.

-Puedes…ir por él…

El azabache abrió los ojos y miró el recorrido del pelirrojo, luego volteó a ver a su amigo.

Suspiró y se fue. Escuchó un llanto viniendo de la parte inferior de la casa y corrió rápidamente por las escaleras.

Oyó el llanto un poco más fuerte y llegó a una puerta blanca cerrada, _'Seguramente su cuarto…'_pensó para sus adentros.

Tocó la puerta.

-¿Qui…quién es…?-respondió una dulce voz que Stan podía reconocer en cualquier lugar, a pesar del poco tiempo de conocerse…un fuerte sonrojo se asomó por las mejillas del chico.

-¿Kyle? Soy yo…Stan…-habló el moreno acercando su cara a la puerta, para que el otro lo escuche bien.

-¿Stan? Vete por favor…quiero estar solo…-La voz se oía tenue y apagada, a Marsh eso lo hacía triste. Esto que estaba sintiendo era más fuerte de lo que sentía por Wendy.

-No me iré hasta que me digas todo lo que pasa.

-¡Te dije que te vayas!-insistió el pelirrojo, el azabache notaba que estaba evitando sollozar.

-Kyle, vamos ábreme…-suplicó tratando de no gritarlo.

-No…

Tocó la puerta repetidas veces, a Kyle no le quedaba de otra que abrirla.

El azabache notó que el chico de la ushanka verde había estado llorando. Bueno, eso era obvio, pero había llorado demasiado. Aún caían lágrimas de sus ojos esmeraldas.

-¿Es…estás… bien…?-se pateó mentalmente, era obvio que no estaba bien.

-Eh…no lo sé…-respondió sinceramente. Era cierto, no sabía si estaba bien o mal.

El judío se sentó en la cama del cuarto.

La habitación era de color amarillo crema. Había dos camas en el interior, seguramente para Kyle e Ike.

El azabache se acercó al pelirrojo y se sentó con él tímidamente, lo abrazó por instinto, oliendo el exquisito aroma que exhibía Broflovski, mientras que él…bueno, prácticamente se quedó quieto, sin saber que hacer…finalmente correspondió al abrazo poniendo sus brazos en la espalda del chico, descargando toda la tristeza que sentía.

Justo como la primera vez que se abrazaron, sentía que ellos ya se conocían, pero sencillamente aún no sabían la razón ¡Mierda! No importa, ahora no…ahora está disfrutando este momento y no lo va a arruinar por estúpidos pensamientos como este.

Cuando terminaron de abrazarse se miraron fijamente, como si ellos se comunicaran telepáticamente, transmitiendo todo lo que sentían a partir de una mirada.

Finalmente Stan habló.

-¿Por…por qué estabas llorando?-preguntó incómodo, deseando que el tono carmín desapareciera de su rostro.

-Yo…

-Tus padres…-interrumpió cortando justo en el momento en que Kyle volvió a sollozar.

El pelirrojo asintió aguantando otra vez, las lágrimas.

-Kyle…lo siento…

-No te preocupes…ahora lo único que me queda es a Ike, y no lo quiero perder, por eso lo protejo tanto… ¿Es una mierda, no?-rió con un deje de tristeza.

-No Kyle, es…-se rascó la nuca nervioso-hermoso…_'Como tú…'_-pensó, pero paró en el momento justo.

-Gracias…-se sacó una lágrima y miró a Stan agradeciéndole con la mirada, transmitiéndole todo el cariño que sentía.

Mientras que Stan se sentía culpable, casi todo el día estaba celoso de un niño de once o diez años, pero resulta que solo era el hermano adoptivo del pelirrojo…Él era la mierda, no Kyle…Suspiró.

De pronto abrió los ojos sorprendido, ¿Qué había pensado? ¿Admitió que estaba celoso? Sí, se había enamorado de un chico…pero era razonable, ¿Quién no se enamoraría de un tipo así…? Kyle es…genial, único, lindo…

-¿Estás bien?-una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

El azabache parpadeó repetidas veces, era Kyle, lo estaba mirando preocupado.

Automáticamente se olvidó de todo, sonrió y lo abrazó de nuevo, no quería perder tiempo, ahora tal vez no le confesaría sus sentimientos pero lo hará algún día…algún día…

-¿Eh…Kyle? ¿Quién es él?-preguntó una voz nasal, interrumpiendo el momento.

~OOO~

Mierda rápido! T.T

Yallyz: Está apurada… disfruten el StYle, bye! 


	7. Craig y Tweek

Asadasd, llegué! Tarde…pero llegué xD

Me demoré por razones familiares u.u

Yallyz: Miente~

Okno, es que simplemente no me llegaba inspiración._. Así que mi cerebro empezó a trabajar hoy día OwO.

Ah sí, antes. Tal vez no sepan, es algo difícil de decir… MAÑANA ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS CARAJO! XDDD

Hehe, ustedes lo pidieron…Como dice el título aquí aparecerán los dos tortolos: 3

El capítulo tendrá parte de la vida de Tweek y…algo que creo que no les va a gustar de él nwnU

NOTA: Los asteriscos que encuentren a lo largo de la historia van a ser explicados al final

\\(._.)/

_7. Craig y Tweek_

-¿Eh…Kyle? ¿Vas a responderme?-siguió preguntando la voz, ambos se quedaron petrificados, sin saber que hacer.

El chico era tal vez de unos 16 o 17 años, vestía una camisa de color blanco y un pantalón negro. De calzado simplemente se puso un par de zapatillas negras, tenía un chullo de color azul teniendo arriba un pompón de color amarillo.

El mencionado se separó lentamente para mirar fijamente al sujeto, ya sabía de quien se trataba, pero cuando lo vio notó que apenas tenía puesta su camisa y su pantalón, y, estaba ruborizado. A pesar de eso, su voz sonaba autoritaria, como siempre…

-Eh…Craig, tú…-solo atinó a decir Kyle tapando sus ojos con sus manos, evitando que se le suban los colores.

El azabache revoleó los ojos y se puso su ropa adecuadamente.

-Ahora sí…-El pelirrojo quitó sus manos lentamente-¿Quién es él?-inquirió señalando a Marsh.

-Oh, ¿Él? Es una de los dos sujetos de los que Butters y yo te hablamos ayer…

Craig miró a Stan de reojo, este último seguía sentado en la cama sumido en sus pensamientos.

-Parece inofensivo…

-Lo sé, pero él se mostró muy a la defensiva-aclaró haciendo ademanes con sus manos.

Asintió.

-¿Y Tweek?-quiso saber Kahl asomando su cabeza fuera de la habitación a ver si estaba por ahí.

-Está en el cuarto.

-Claro, después del "_gran trabajo_" que hicieron seguro está descansando…

El rostro del azabache se tornó de color rojo, superando el color del cabello de Kyle, el pelirrojo no sabía si era por la vergüenza o la furia.

-¿Y tú que hacías con él en la cama y con la puerta entrecerrada?-Sí, le salió el tiro por la culata. Ahora era el judío él quien se ruborizaba.

-No pasó nada…-respondió mientras daba una media vuelta y se cruzaba de brazos.

Finalmente, Marsh salió de su "trance" y se percató de la realidad.

-Eh… ¿Kyle? ¿Él es…?

-Sí, Craig…uno de los que te hablé-respondió aún cruzado de brazos.

-¿Qué…qué pasó?-preguntó otra voz, viniendo rápidamente.

El muchacho aparentaba tener unos 16 años de edad, era un rubio de cabellos despeinados, padecía de leves tics y un fuerte temblor en todo el cuerpo.

Vestía un polo de color verde olivo (que por cierto, también es el mismo color de sus ojos) y un pantalón jean azul, con unos detalles de rasgados. Al igual que el otro chico, tenía un par de zapatillas rojas.

-¡Tweek!-exclamó el judío sorprendido. También tenía la ropa desordenada-Oh, mierda…-murmuró tapándose los ojos nuevamente.

-_¡Gah! _Eh... ¡Lo siento!-se disculpó rápidamente al enterarse de la situación, se puso adecuadamente su ropa-¿Eh…?-el rubio se percató de la presencia de alguien desconocido, se escondió velozmente detrás del azabache del chullo-¿Qui…qui…quién es él?-quiso saber, sus temblores y tics crecieron a niveles inhumanos.

Stan se acercó al pelirrojo. Notó que cuando él se acercaba el pobre chico se escondía más atrás.

-No pasa nada…-explicó al fin Kyle-Él no te va a hacer daño Tweek…-Marsh supuso que el rubio era el famoso Tweek-¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos ayer? Él es uno de los chicos, el otro está arriba con Ike y Butters…

El rubio asintió levemente, comprendiendo el tema, no había nada de que preocuparse.

…

Cuando subieron a la habitación en donde habían estado antes lo primero que se le cruzó en la mente a Kenny fue preguntarse quienes mierda eran esos dos chicos, luego se acordó oír hablar de unos "Craig y Tweek".

Giró su cabeza lentamente, ahora comprende todo.

-Butters…

-¿Qué pasa Kenny?-le dijo con una de sus mejores sonrisas de niño inocente, el rubio se derretía por dentro.

-¿Sabes quiénes son ellos?-quiso saber señalando a los recién llegados, quienes estaban en el umbral de la puerta. El rubio miró a donde el dedo de su amigo señalaba.

-¡Craig, Tweek!-los saludó-Kenny, ellos son nuestros compañeros…-explicó Stotch.

McCormick solo se limitó a asentir.

Todo el día transcurrió normal, se presentaron, conocieron y finalmente llegó la esperada noche de descanso para todos, Craig les indicó a Kenny y Stan en donde deberían dormir, dándoles una habitación casi parecida a la de Kyle, en el segundo piso, con (obviamente) dos camas dentro.

Tweek ya no le teme a los dos nuevos integrantes, aunque sigue insistiendo que ellos podían ser parte de la liga de los Gnomos-Roba calzoncillos…

Sin embargo, esas dudas se le disiparon de la mente cuando vio que en serio pudo notar sinceridad en los ojos de ambos amigos. Nunca le contó a nadie pero él tenía el don de ver los sentimientos que se reflejaban en alguien solo con observar y analizar los orbes de un individuo.*

Intentó contarles a sus amigos, quienes, obviamente no le creyeron. Excepto Ike, él si le creyó. Después de hacerle una prueba…Tweak simplemente se echó en su cama recordando ese día como si fuera ayer…

_~Flash Back~_

_-¿Y…? ¿Qué ibas a decirme?-preguntó un pelinegro de unos 9 años junto con un rubio de 14 años de edad. Ambos estaban en una de las pocas calles muy transitadas del pequeño pueblo en donde ellos habitaban._

_El rubio no pudo evitar soltar unos cuantos "¡Gah!" y temblando levemente empezó a explicarle, intentando ser lo menos nervioso posible._

_-Eh…yo…creo que yo…t…tengo…no sé… ¿Poderes…?_

_El pequeño abrió los ojos de la sorpresa._

_-Nooo…-comentó con sarcasmo._

_El rubio sentía otra vez la sensación inexplicable que percibió antes al contarles a sus otros amigos._

_-¡En…en serio!-trató de ser lo más claro y razonable, doble empeño…eso es, definitivamente, demasiada presión-¡Pu…puedo mostrártelo!_

_-Entonces vuela…_

_-Ike, es…esto es la vida re…real ¡Gah! No… es un…có…cómic…-le aclaró con una pequeña muestra de enfado-Yo no vuelo…ni paso…por las paredes ni otras…cosas más…-suspiró, recordando su triste infancia**-Yo…creo que…so…solo con ver los ojos…de una persona y…yo puedo saber lo que siente o… si…si está mintiendo o no…_

_Broflovski paró automáticamente su semblante del "payaso del momento" y se concentró en analizar lo que dijo su amigo rubio._

_-¿Me estás diciendo que tú…tienes poderes?-Tweak asintió tímidamente-Tweek…eso es… ¡Genial!-exclamó alzando ambos brazos al aire-¿Cuándo te enteraste? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo le haces para ver? ¿En qué lugar…?_

_Esas y más eran las preguntas y halagos que recibía el joven cafeinómano por parte del hermano menor de Kyle, tuvo tiempo de explicarle como se enteró de "sus poderes" y como aprendió a manejarlos…pero eso sería otra historia…_

_~Fin Flash Back~_

-¿Tweek? ¿Me escuchas…?-una voz monótona lo sacó de sus pensamientos, rápidamente asintió, sabiendo que no tenía ni una idea de que era lo que estaba hablando su novio.

-¿Entonces…?

-¿Entonces… qué?-le inquirió mientras se recostaba en su cama. Era cierto, olvidaba decirles que ellos dormían en la misma habitación pero, igualmente, en camas diferentes. Aunque al rubio no le molestaba que Craig "durmiera y nada más" en su cama.

-Entonces… ¿Te gustó lo que hicimos en el día?-preguntó tímidamente, algo fuera de su personalidad, pero lo hizo.

El rubio se ruborizó y finalmente, asintió. Obviamente, estar con su novio era algo hermoso.

-Sí… Craig…-le mostró una cálida sonrisa-Obvio… me encanta… es…estar contigo

El azabache sonrió y se levantó de su cama, se dirigió lentamente a la cama de su novio.

Se sentó y lo besó en la frente.

-A mi también, Tweek, a mi también…

~OOO~

*: Y eso niños, eso pasa por ver "Héroes" y ser una media fan del programa XDD, deben verlo es awesome TwT

**: Esa historia la pasaré en algún capítulo :3

Adsadadsa, me compraron mi primer manga; w; toy taaan feliz ewe

Valió la pena tener que estar 3 horas en Crisol TwT

Espero que les haya gustado, manden reviews opinando si les gustó o no el "poder" de Tweek OwO y AL FIN puse un Creek: 3 (adoro ukear, saben? XDD)

Dar_Klisse: Agradézcanme uwu

Por favor, manden reviews, me hacen miserablemente feliz; w;

_~Vale10~_


	8. Verdad

Vine! *Bailando al estilo Kenny en Perudemia (?)* Okno XD estaba inspirada y por eso subí: v, (es feíto estar con dolores de cabeza mientras escribes en Word, saben?)

Me escabullí y ahora estoy en el USB de mi madre así que si me demoro más…ya saben porque fue XD

Yuhu! Mientras "otros" están en una boda y a mí me dejan en la casa de mis primas casi toda la santa tarde (e.é) es buena una dosis de fanfics! :D

\\(._.)/

_8. Verdad (fome .-., no sabía que nombre ponerle)_

-Um…Stan ¿Estás despierto?-preguntó McCormick desde la otra cama, lanzándole su almohada.

-¡Agh, sí, sí!-respondió mientras empujaba el objeto al suelo, fastidiado-¿Qué quieres Kenny?

-Eh…que bonito carácter tienes Marsh, ¿Lo sabías?-le molestó con intenciones de hacerlo reír pero eso solo le hizo rabiar más.

-¡Haha, que gracioso!-contestó con sarcasmo-Rápido, dime que quieres…

-Kenny quiere saber que le pasó a Stan y _Kylie-pu_*-respondió con una sonrisa de niño inocente. Obviamente, fingido.

-No le llames así…-dijo el azabache mientras cogía la almohada y la lanzaba a la cara de su amigo.

-¡Agh! ¡Yo también te quiero!-el chico pobre recibió la almohada justo en la cara. A pesar de que no pese, le dolía-¡Dime!

-Pues…-Marsh se acomodó en su cama-Nos…abrazamos…

Stan no podía describir lo cuan asombrado estaba el ojiceleste.

-¿¡Abrazados!?-exclamó, atónito. Parándose rápidamente de su cama y caminar hasta estar frente al ojiazul.

-Sí…

-¿¡Y!? ¿Se besaron? ¿Qué…qué más?

-No, no nos besamos -respondió. Preferiría decirle lo que siente a Kenny un poco más tarde.

-¡¿Quéee…?! ¿No se besaron?

-No Kenny, si de pronto ahí vino Craig…

-… ¿Por qué ese tipo entraría sin tocar?

-No todos son damas como tú Kenny…

-¡¿Eh?!-quiso saber él, indignado. Comenzó a gritarle-¡Stanley Randall Marsh, responde! ¿¡Qué carajos me dijiste!?

Sin embargo, el azabache no respondía. Solo se limitaba a taparse con las sábanas y reír por lo bajo.

Mientras que una fuerte lluvia azotaba la casa, amenazando en convertirse en granizo.

…

-Ahora sí…-comenzó diciendo el pelinegro.

-¿Ahora sí qué Ike?-inquirió su hermano pelirrojo.

-¿Acaso no me ibas a contar quiénes son ellos?-respondió el canadiense preocupado, en serio quería saber.

Ambos estaban sentados en el borde de sus respectivas camas.

-¿Eh…? Oh, cierto. Ya se me olvidaba…-miró de reojo, el lugar en donde estaba sentado-_'El lugar donde me abracé con…Stan…'_-pensó y se sonrojó violentamente-_'¿Eh…? ¿Qué me pasa?'_-volteó su cabeza para ver a su hermano-Este…bien…

-¿Pasa algo? Estás sonrojado-le dijo. Mala idea…

-¿¡Yo!? ¿Sonrojado…? ¡No…!-contestó refutando.

El menor de los Broflovski se paró en frente de su hermano mayor, dispuesto a regañarlo.

-Kyle…seré canadiense, adoptivo y huérfano…-enumeró mientras contaba con sus dedos-…pero en todos los años de mi infancia siempre me consideraron inteligente, y por lo que veo tú no estás bien…-le increpó mirando fijamente los penetrantes orbes verdes de su hermano mayor.

El pelirrojo bufó.

-Sí, estoy sonrojado…-lo miró fijamente-¿Quieres qué te diga quiénes son ellos, no?-inquirió.

-¡Ajá!-Un brillo cubrió los ojos negros de Ike.

Rió y le acarició un mechón de su cabello. **

-Deja de hacer eso, ya no soy un bebé…-le dijo quitando levemente la mano del judío mayor.

-Te dije que a pesar de que yo tenga cincuenta y tú cuarenta y cinco seguirás siendo mi hermanito menor por siempre…-le respondió a Ike.

El otro fingió estar molesto mientras que el pelirrojo se dedicaba a reír.

Al cabo de unos minutos Kyle le contó a su hermano quienes eran ellos, desde la fiesta hasta ahora…exceptuando la parte del abrazo que tuvieron, porque por alguna razón eso incomodaba al pelirrojo.

-¿En serio todo eso pasó? ¡Yo ya quiero ir con ustedes!-exigió el menor mientras yacía echado en su cama, imaginando todas las aventuras posibles que habrá vivido su hermano mayor.

-Eso cuando tengas quince.

-¡Ah, vida cruel!-renegó mientras alzaba sus brazos al aire.

-Tú si eres bueno para hacer planos, pero te aseguro que no podrás soportar ni un día en una misión-le dijo.

-Ajá claro. Oye, ¿Algo importante pasó en la tarde cuando tú estabas acá con Stan?-preguntó con una de una de sus sonrisas inocentes.

Broflovski miró a todos lados de reojo, en este momento cuando desearía que las paredes hablaran…

-No nada…-le respondió mientras un tono carmín aparecía levemente.

-Hmm…bueno…- Ike frunció el ceño levemente.

Aunque, como dijo antes. El pelinegro no era ningún tonto, por lo tanto estaba empezando a sospechar.

Ya era de día y aún seguía lloviendo, en las noticias describían esto como la lluvia más grande que ha durado en este pequeño pueblo.

En los pavimentos más mojados estaba corriendo una silueta femenina, cubierta por una gran casaca marrón, trotando rápidamente. Evitando así que las gotas de la lluvia la mojen por completo.

Llegó a una casa de dos pisos, miró a ambos lados y, tocó la puerta en repetidas ocasiones. Al darse cuenta que sonaba desesperada optó por esperar en un lugar seco.

Al cabo de unos segundos una mujer de sus respectivos cuarenta y tantos años abrió la puerta. La señora era una castaña, sus cabellos le llegaban hasta la nuca y tenía pinta de ser una madre muy comprensiva. Vestía un polo marrón de bordes rojos, un pantalón azul y unos zapatos blancos.

Tenía un pañuelo blanco algo manchado, por lo que la silueta pudo deducir que había estado llorando.

La muchacha se quitó la casaca, pero no tanto como para mojarse, y mostró su rostro a la señora. La mujer se sorprendió y a la vez se alegró.

-¡Oh cariño! ¡Pasa por favor, rápido antes de que te pesques un resfriado! -la chica asintió y pasó rápidamente limpiándose los zapatos con el piso que decía con letra en mayúscula: _"BIENVENIDOS"_

La adolescente rió al ver aquel objeto y pasó.

-Dime cariño, ¿Sa…sabes algo sobre _él_?

La joven ladeó la cabeza de un lado a otro, negando.

-Oh no…-sollozó mientras cubría sus mejillas con el pañuelo.

-Señora, por favor…tranquilícese…-habló al fin, ubicando su mano en uno de sus hombros.

-Cariño…por favor, cuéntame todo, absolutamente todo lo que pasaste con él antes de que se fuera.

La joven tragó saliva y sintió que los colores se le subían. Sin embargo, sabía que esto era una emergencia y si debía contar _todo_, lo haría…

-Es…está bien…

Y así, le relató todo. La mujer se quedaba sin habla, no sabía que su hijo haya pasado por todo eso.

La castaña se limpió la nariz y le contestó.

-Gracias…-le dijo dándole una sonrisas tipo madre-hija, el caso es que ellas no son familia.

-No se preocupe señora…-le respondió. Acto seguido se levantó del sofá en donde estaba sentada.

-¿Ya te vas…?

-Sí, disculpe señora pero tengo _asuntos_…-le respondió, tratando de no ser malagradecida.

-¡Oh! Claro, anda hija…

-¿Segura que va a estar bien señora? ¿Y su esposo?

-Está en las cantinas, contando lo que sucedió a sus amigos. También está dolido…

-Oh, lo siento mucho…

-No, no te preocupes _Wendy_…

La muchacha asintió y se fue.

~OOO~

*: Kylie-pu…OwO, ñee lo encontré por ahí, así que doy créditos a _Cinammon Secrets_ XDD

**: Y con esto muchachos, pruebo que me gusta shippear a Kyle con TODOS: 3 (Excepto Cartman e.é) *incestomodeon* OwO no se preocupen, va haber Style XDD

Leel, suspenso (?) Al estilo telenovela mexicana XDD, pero si le puse muy fácil: B

Bunny si habrá, pero está en proceso e.e, así que si son pacientes un lindo premio les dará mamá (?)

Jeje, ok. No les robo el tiempo y vallan a hacer lo que tengan que hacer (?)

I_watching you_in the dark: Estoy haciendo buen trabajo?

Para mí sí: 3, ustedes que opinan?

Yallyz: Trolleemos en Omegle!

Yay!

_~Vale10~_


	9. Recuerdos

Soy una puta, lo siento, soy una puta lo siento; _; me demoré demasiado lo sé. Pero bueno, aquí va el capítulo 9 :)

Les gustó el spoiler del facebook? ewe

\\(._.)/

_9. Recuerdos._

Wendy se dirigía a otra casa, con la casaca puesta en la misma posición de antes.

Tocó rápidamente la puerta y luego, decidió esperar. Cubriéndose, ya que la lluvia había crecido.

Un adolescente de casi la misma edad que ella abrió la puerta, al parecer estaba cenando, ya que vino comiendo a dos carrillos.*

Cuando la vio un rubor cubrió gran parte de sus mejillas y prácticamente dejó de masticar su manjar, abrió la puerta por completo y la dejó pasar. **(N/A: Hago muchos versos sin esfuerzo XDD)**

-_¿Quién es calabacín? _- preguntó una voz femenina en el fondo de la casa.

-¡Es Wendy y por favor déjanos solos!-ordenó el chico.

-Eric, te dije que no era necesario…

-No, si te voy a ayudar es obligatorio que no nos interrumpa _nadie_-interrumpió el castaño, sin dobles intenciones.

-Emm…está bien-aceptó finalmente la morena.

El antisemita asintió satisfecho, le dio una señal para que Testaburger la acompañara hasta su cuarto. Y así lo hizo ella.

Una vez que ya estaban arriba Wendy se echó rápidamente en la cama del castaño, quien era el mismo Eric Cartman.

Cartman la observó por un momento, era muy consolador que la misma Wendy Testaburger le haya pedido ayuda. Aunque…si lo piensan bien…la azabache le hubiera pedido a cualquiera. Suspiró, él era un puto, racista, fan de Hitler y…por consiguiente, gordo.

Se observó disimuladamente, el antisemita no era ese tipo de personas que hacen las cosas por sí mismas, pero esta vez…_sólo _por esta vez decidió bajar de peso, objetivo que cumplió, perdió unas buenas veinte libras. Gran progreso…_ 'Pero ni Wendy lo notará, sigue pensando en el puto despistado de Marsh…' _pensó, bajándose la moral.

-Eric…-solo esa voz angelical logró salvarlo de morir por una gran depresión. Volteó rápidamente su cabeza, dando señal de que hablara-…Hmm…Eric… ¿Tú sabes por qué vine acá, cierto?

Asintió y luego, decidió hablar-Porque…quieres que te ayude a buscar al culpable…

La morena sonrió y asintió, pero el castaño pudo deducir que tenía un leve deje de confusión.

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó él.

Automáticamente dejó de sonreír y, como si tuviera poderes, lo miró fijamente, penetrando sus orbes con el potente sentimiento que ella sentía.

-Yo… ¿Puedo confiar en ti, cierto?-inquirió. El castaño se mostró algo desconcertado, pero sin embargo respondió:

-Claro Wendy… ¡Para eso son los amigos!-En el fondo, quería ser algo más.

-Yo…creo que nunca sabremos quienes mataron a mi padre…-contestó la azabache mientras se paraba de la cama lentamente.

-Nunca digas eso-le dijo tajante el castaño. A pesar de que sea verdad, no quería desilusionarla.

La morena se paró rápidamente del lecho, asustando un poco al de ojos avellana.

-…Mi mamá…decidió cerrar con llave la oficina de mi padre, podemos indagar allá…-concluyó la azabache, dando un leve golpe a la palma de su mano derecha.

Una sonrisa se esbozó en el rostro de Eric.

-¡Tienes razón!-se acercó al umbral de la puerta-¿Vamos?

La azabache asintió.

La lluvia estaba por cesar, apenas se podían escuchar unas gotas traviesas que bajaban rápidamente por acción de las nubes. Simple y obviamente, decidieron ignorarlo.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de la azabache subieron a las escaleras de un mármol blanco.

Cartman recordaba exactamente el momento de la fiesta como si hubiera sido ayer…

_~Flash Back~_

_El castaño estaba vistiendo los mejores trajes que haya podido tener, siempre gracias a su madre Lianne, puede que sea una prostituta, pero eso no le quita el derecho de que sea una madre mimosa y alegre._

_-¡Oh! ¡Y ponte esto calabacín! ¡Estoy segura de que a Wendy le encantará!-decía su madre mientras revisaba unos trajes de gala en el armario del chico._

_El castaño estaba sentado en su cama._

_-Mamá, es solo una fiesta. No tienes porque darme unos putos smokings…- ¿Un traje de gala? Ni hablar, Eric nunca se pondría esos estúpidos ternos._

_-Pero Ericsito** tienes que ponértelo, o si no Wendy nunca se fijará en ti-le dolía con toda su alma mentirle a su hijo, pero que más daba. Años y años de consentimientos, convirtió a su hijo en un caprichoso egoísta, algún día tendría que darle un alto y no soportar todas sus codicias._

_El castaño bufó y, sin tener otro remedio, tuvo que ponerse el terno._

_Después de unos minutos salió…su madre esbozó una encantadora sonrisa en su rostro. No podía creer que su hijo luciera espectacular ._

_El castaño vestía un refinado traje negro, con una corbata de rayas verticales azul con negro, también, tenía una blusa blanca. Gracias a su pérdida de peso lucía increíblemente… ¿Apuesto?_

_La castaña elevó sus dos manos hacia su cara, sin poder evitar su gran sonrisa. Solo pudo articular unas cuantas palabras:_

_-¡Hijo…luces…excelente!-gritó su madre, abrazando inmediatamente a su hijo. Mierda, a veces las madres eran tan insoportables…_

_Eric revoleó sus ojos, pero aún así, permitió que su madre lo siguiera abrazando._

_Ya habían llegado a la gran casa de Wendy, a Cartman se le iluminaron los ojos de tan solo pensar que en ese lugar vivía su querida azabache._

_-Mami…-sí, aún no perdía la costumbre de llamarla así-…Ya me voy…-dijo mientras abría la puerta del carro._

_-Claro panquesito-le respondió ella dándole una sonrisa maternal-Yo me voy a trabajar…_

_El castaño se estremeció levemente, a pesar de los años aún no supera que su madre sea prostituta. ***_

_-O…ok-salió del auto e inmediatamente cerró la puerta._

_Su madre aceleró el paso del automóvil y corrió a toda prisa a su próxima parada._

_El antisemita volteó su cabeza lentamente. Así que ahí estaba, al fin, en la casa de la mismísima Wendy Testaburger. Suspiró fuertemente y se dirigió a paso lento a la entrada._

_La monumental casa era de un color morado baya, decorada por grandes cantidades de listones rojos y corazones globos._

_Estaba a punto de decir cuan marica era la decoración hasta que se acordó de la organizadora, se inmutó velozmente, evitando así un gran error._

_En el umbral de la puerta estaban Bebe y Clyde, supuestamente vigilando quienes entraban o no. De pronto apareció un afroamericano acercándose decididamente al castaño de casaca roja, e inmediatamente lo besó delicadamente. _

_El castaño se sorprendió, pero sin embargo dejó que Token lo siguiera besando. Cartman no lo podía creer ¿Token y Clyde? ¿…Juntos?_

_Agitó su cabeza, observó a la rubia de rulos, quien estaba sonrojada por lo que acababa de ver. ¡Eso no importaba! ¡Lo que quería saber es donde está su querida Wendy!_

_Token y Clyde se abrazaron un buen rato, restándole importancia al que dirán. Cartman aprovechó eso para escabullirse, ya sabía que estaba invitado pero no quería perder ni un segundo._

_-¡Espera!_

_Mierda, eso era lo que temía._

_-¿Qué carajos quieres Bebe…?-preguntaba mientras ladeaba su cabeza, irritado._

_-¡Eric! ¿Por qué querías colarte?-quiso saber la rubia. _

_Revoleó los ojos nuevamente, ¿En serio Stevens creía que intentaba filtrarse? ¡Sería incapaz!_

_-¿Quieres joderme no? Suficiente ya has tenido con tu mala suerte en el amor…-le contestó, siempre siendo fiel a su personalidad._

_La rubia se sonrojó a niveles inhumanos. Lo que había dicho Eric era cierto: Estaba enamorada de Clyde Donovan, pero él estaba con Token Williams Black._

_-Eso…no te incumbe culón…-murmuró mientras agachaba lentamente su cabeza. _

_Cartman se enfureció, ya debían dejarle de decirle "culón", pero al parecer nunca perdían su costumbre, que ya se convirtió en una tradición._

_-No me digas culón-le ordenó-Y… ¿Sabes dónde está Wendy?_

_-Estaba hablando con Stan…al inicio de las escaleras-le contestó, su voz estaba apagada._

_Eric sintió como los celos lo atacaban sin compasión, obligándole a ir rápidamente al lugar, sin decir algo a Stevens._

_-Espera…-la voz atenuada de Bebe cambió notoriamente, sonando ahora un poco tajante. Cogió rápidamente el brazo del castaño._

_Eric se detuvo y volteó nuevamente, enfadado._

_-Sé que te gusta Wendy…-Le dijo, mirándolo fijamente. El castaño se sorprendió._

_-Sí, ¿Y qué?-le respondió con enfado, ocultando su reciente asombro._

_-Tú… ¿Sabes que ella ama a Stan verdad?-quiso saber ella._

_Suspiró._

_-Sí, lo sé. Pero si yo…_

_-No culón, Wendy en serio está enamorada de Stan…_

_Ambos se miraron fijamente, transmitiéndose el odio y desprecio que sentían ._

_-¿Cómo lo sabes?-le interrogó, soltando su brazo bruscamente._

_-Ella…habla de él todo el día, dice que es un chico guapo y lindo, que tiene buen cuerpo y eso…_

_-¡Mientes!- vociferó._

_Todos los invitados se paralizaron, el grito del castaño resonó en todo el lugar. Más sin embargo fue olvidado rápidamente y siguieron con lo que hacían. 'Menuda fiesta…' caviló Cartman._

_-Yo…solo quería que no te hagas…-susurró, un poco avergonzada de lo acontecido._

_-¡Mientes, mientes, mientes!-siguió exclamando. Dio media vuelta y se marchó de la rubia, cegado por un gran enfado causado por una rubia Stevens._

_-Lo siento, Eric. Lo siento…solo quería…advertirte…-terminó de hablar en un susurro, aún a sabiendas de que no lo escucharía. _

_Una fina lágrima se escapó de su ojo, corriendo rápidamente por su mejilla. La rubia decidió irse._

_~Fin Flash Back~_

-¿Eric?-inquirió la azabache, hace unos minutos el castaño se quedó parado. Con una cara de embobado.

-¿Eh…? ¡Oh, lo siento Wendy! ¿En dónde estábamos?-le dio una sonrisa falsa. La morena asintió y abrió una puerta de color plomo.

-¿Ese es…?

-No, es el cuarto de mi madre, ella salió a comprar. Estoy segura que aquí guarda la llave.

Abrió la puerta y a continuación, el panorama de la habitación era desastrosa: Un montón de sábanas tiradas, sucias y cortadas estaban regadas por los rincones de todo el suelo.

Había una hermosa cómoda **(N/A: tocador, etc.: v)** de color blanco en la parte inferior del cuarto, que, lamentablemente estaba rayada de líneas negras. Los cajones estaban tirados también sobre el suelo.

Esto era un caos…

-Ven…seguro en los cajones estarán…-avisó Testaburger, agachándose en el suelo para ver mejor las cosas.

El castaño la ayudó.

Ambos buscaban entre la basura que había en el piso, sin embargo no encontraban nada a menos que unas cuantas pastillas y unos recortes de periódico.

Hasta…

-¡Lo encontré!-exclamó la morena, alzando una llave-¡Vamos rápido!-avisó mientras se paraba y saltaba de felicidad.

Cartman se quedó sentado un momento y al cabo de unos cuantos segundos se paró.

Wendy insertó la llave en la cerradura de la puerta.

El castaño observó por un momento la puerta, la puerta era increíblemente grande, de un color verde agua. Luego vio a Wendy, estaba girando la llave.

_¡Clack!_

Un sonido provino de la cerradura y la puerta, esta se abrió lentamente, dando paso a la oficina del Señor Testaburger.

La azabache dio dos pasos hacia adelante, el cuarto estaba justamente como lo habían dejado en el día del accidente. Se acercó sigilosamente al escritorio.

La morena vio con el rabillo de sus ojos todo el largo del objeto.

Pasó su mano para sentir su textura…

El escritorio era de color marrón, hecho de madera, pero muy buen ocultado por la decoración. Estaba lleno de papeles, documentos. Había un porta-lapiceros en el fondo.

La silla estaba tirada en un rincón del suelo.

Y aún había manchas de sangre.

Las cortinas de la ventana estaban rotas, dando espacio para que el aire entre.

-Bien… ¿Qué hacemos?-preguntó Eric mientras daba un vistazo al lugar, incómodo.

La morena no respondió y siguió analizando el escritorio, pasó su vista por cada detalle, hasta toparse con los cajones que había debajo.

De la nada un recuerdo atacó su mente, cayó de bruces al suelo. Preocupando al castaño.

_**~Flash back ~ POV Wendy**_

_Era un dieciséis de Octubre del dos mil siete, en ese tiempo yo era una pequeña de apenas dos años. Me acercaba juguetona pero a la vez decidida a la oficina de mi padre, apenas un día me había enterado que ese lugar existía, pero no sabía cómo se llamaba. _

_Mientras avanzaba me caía algunas veces, suertudamente sin hacerme algún tipo de daño. Y por fin…estaba tan cerca de aquella monumental puerta que desde ayer siempre he querido ver._

_Abrí la puerta con mucha fuerza, ya que pesaba demasiado. Allí estaba mi padre, un simpático pelirrojo alegre, trabajador y empeñoso. Buen esposo, por cierto. Alegraba cada día de mi madre por lo que veía, pero por alguna razón siempre la veía llorando cada noche. Como era una niña sencillamente decidí dar por olvidado esto y seguir con mi vida._

_Mi padre estaba arreglando unos cuantos papeles, guardándolos en un sobre manila. A continuación lo ponía en un cajón y lo cerraba con llave._

_Mis pupilas se dilataron, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Pero algo me decía que lo era… Pero al fin y al cabo, era una pequeña y todo lo nuevo era interesante ¿Cierto?_

_Mi progenitor se percató de mi presencia y se sorprendió por un lapso de tiempo, finalmente sonrió e hizo una señal para que me acercara. _

_Obedecí._

_-¡Hijita! ¡Ven con papi!-exclamó cargándome. Elevé mis brazos como cualquier niñita haría. Riendo._

_Me abrazó por un momento y luego me separó, mi padre observó mis orbes azules, como buscando algo que nunca encontraría allí. Finalmente se rindió de buscar-O eso era lo que yo pensaba-y me dejó en el suelo._

_Barría todos los objetos que veía con mi mirada, me topé de nuevo con el cajón. Mi padre me miró extrañado, luego dirigió su mirada hacia donde el objeto que observaba._

_Sus pupilas se dilataron al ver que estaba examinando el cajón._

_-Eh…hija, nunca, nunca pero nunca veas lo que hay en esa caja, por favor…-me ordenó, más parecía una amenaza que una orden._

_Yo asentí ligeramente, sin mostrar preocupación alguna. Después de todo, ¿Que tan malo sería lo que habría dentro…?_

_**~ Fin Flash Back~ FIN POV Wendy**_

-¡We…wendy!-una voz la salvó de sus pensamientos y dudas. Miró al chico, quien le respondió observándola, con un notorio sentimiento de preocupación.

La joven respiraba entrecortadamente, como si le hubieran prohibido respirar durante diez minutos, estaba sudando, todo su cuerpo estaba inundado de agua salada.

Intentó mantenerse de pie, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se paró.

El castaño siguió mirándolo preocupado.

-¿Estás bien…?-quiso saber él.

-S…sí, Eric yo…-dirigió su vista al maldito cajón-Tú…-se acercó al objeto e pretendió abrirlo, pero este estaba cerrado con llave. Bufó, sin poder ocultar su molestia.

-¿Qué…qué pasó…?-inquirió acercándose a ella.

Volteó velozmente, asustando un poco al chico. Repentinamente, de un momento a otro…Wendy había cambiado su personalidad…

-Tenemos que buscar una maldita cosa para abrir ese puto cajón…-contestó señalando el escritorio, específicamente, en el cajón.

-¿Te refieres a una llave?

-Exacto, y ya sé en donde lo podremos encontrar…

~OOO~

*: Con la boca llena.

**: Créditos a Nubia xDD

***: Ya sabía que se vendía, pero no que era prostituta._. Hasta que un día nuestro buen amigo Diego me dijo que lo era y chan chan chan, O_O engaño total…él no se junta con el grupo que tengo porque considera grosero el programa, pero igual hablo con él: P

Oh sí! *bailando* XDD, bien. Espero que les haya gustado, algo corto y sencillo. Les prometo *pose de SnK* que lo que van a ver en dos capítulos o al siguiente que se van a sorprender de algo que NUNCA pensaron que pasaría 83 los dejaré con la intriga xD

_~Vale10~_


	10. ¿Terry?

Sí, regresé.-. Témanme. Muchos pidieron este capítulo, así que aquí está: 3

LoxL: Ja! Hace tiempo que no aparecía mierda u.u

O.O cómo te fue? nwnU

LoxL: Bien u.u y dime, va a haber lemmon?

Eso sería spoiler ñ.ñ, mejor sigamos…

\\(._.)/

_10. ¿Terry?_

-¿Estás seguro de es…?

-Sí, seguro-completo la oración un pelirrojo.

Stanley y Kahl estaban en una habitación de aquella casa, practicando lo que tal vez sería denominado como "pelea", los asesinos luchan ¿Cierto?

-Si vas a disparar a una persona, tienes que saber todos los nombres de las armas-dijo el judío, como si fuera un profesor-Por ejemplo, ¿Sabes cómo se llamó el nombre del arma en el cuál te disparé?

El ojiazul negó con la cabeza, girando el rabillo de sus ojos. Para encontrarse con la marca de la herida que hizo aquel pelirrojo hace unos días.

-No-contestó mirándolo fijamente.

-La pistola se llamaba _Colt92_, ¿Entendido?-inquirió.

-Claro, profesor-respondió Marsh siguiéndole el juego.

Ambos rieron.

-Humm… ¿Otra vez acá?-interrogó el castaño, quien estaba cerca a la azabache. Volvieron nuevamente al cuarto de su madre.

-Sí, estoy segura. Mi madre siempre guarda sus cosas por aquí, si es que ella lo considera de mucha prioridad…-respondió la azabache, revisando los objetos variados que estaban en uno de los cajones que había en la cómoda.

El castaño suspiró, Wendy estaba muy ocupada en eso que seguramente no habría tiempo para divertirse. Por lo menos está cerca de ella ¿No?

-Debe de estar aquí…-murmuró la morena buscando de rincón en rincón, se agachó para ver mejor-Nada…

-Busquemos en…

-No, no. Debe de estar debajo de la cama…-y a continuación, se aproximó al objeto mencionado y lo examinó con la mirada.

-¿No hay nada?

-Espera un rato…-le dijo mientras seguía inspeccionando-¿Eh…?

-¿Qué pasa?-inquirió el antisemita intrigado.

-¿Qué…qué es esto…?-se preguntó Wendy mientras sacaba una pequeña caja de madera, algo gastada a causa del tiempo. Había pequeñas hojas que sobresalían por la tapa, produciendo solo más curiosidad al par de adolescentes.

Cartman, quien estaba parado observando aburrido pero atento a cada acción que hacía Wendy ahora estaba acercándose a Testaburger, con la misma pregunta rondando sobre su cabeza: ¿Qué carajos era esa caja?

La morena abrió lentamente el cofre, preparándose para lo que sea que pudiera haber en su interior. Sin embargo, no hubo el típico cliché de las películas. Solo un montón de papeles arrugados, esperando ansiosamente que sean leídos por cualquier persona.

La azabache miró con desconfianza aquel cofre. Y, lo situó en la cama, sacando todas las hojas de ahí.

-¿Qué es eso?-interrogó el castaño de nuevo, acercándose a la chica.

-Yo tampoco lo sé…-susurró la azabache, examinando los papeles.

-¿Los leemos?

-…-Testaburger penetró con la mirada a Eric, exponiendo su mirada seria-Cla…claro Eric…-devolvió su vista a las hojas.

-…

-Bien-la mente de la azabache empezó a reconocer las letras en una milésima de segundo. Estaba a punto de leer los primeros párrafos, a no ser…

-_¡Hija! ¡Ya volví!_-avisó su madre desde el otro piso, abriendo la puerta.

Por un acto de instinto, ambos quitaron su vista de las hojas. Ubicándolas ahora en sus rostros, se miraban sorprendidos. Sin saber que hacer…si tan solo pudieran comunicarse telepáticamente…

-Eh… ¡Ya sé, sígueme!-exclamó la morena. Yéndose rápidamente a su habitación-¡Ya mamá!

-_¿En dónde estás?_-Mierda…

-¡Estoy arriba!-respondió-Ven, rápido-dijo Wendy mientras señalaba su cuarto. Con la caja en manos.

-_¡Ah ya! ¿Vas a salir?_

En el pequeño trayecto la chica de la boina paró bruscamente, asustando un poco al castaño.

-¿Wen…?-lo único que logró escuchar antes de tener ese recuerdo raro otra vez era su nombre. Su nombre repetido unas cinco veces antes de entrar a un tiempo remoto.

_¿Wendy…?_

_¿Wendy…?_

_¿Wen…?_

…

_¡Wendy!_

_**~Flash Back~ POV Wendy**_

_-¿Wendy…? ¡Despierta… mierda!-una voz dulce me despertó, muy inocente y dulce. Lo raro es que era de un… ¿Niño?_

_-¿Ehh…? ¿Qué quieres…?-inquirí, supongo que tendría…un año…era increíble la capacidad que tienen los niños para comunicarse sin saber hablar. Incrementé mi vista, dirigiéndome al pequeño que me despertaba. Se veía borroso…sobé mis ojos con, mis manos pero aún así, no pude lograr ver completamente al niño. Lo único que podía recordar…una cabellera rubia._

_-Que ya va a dar…_

_-¿Qué cosa va a dar?-pregunté con voz somnolienta, la verdad que no tenía ganas de nada._

_-¡Que ya va a dar la maratón de la película La Niebla!_

_Me paré de un salto de la cama-por cierto, estaba durmiendo-, completamente avergonzada de sí misma ¿Cómo mierdas iba no a acordarme de la maratón de mi libro favorito?_

_-¡Oh sí, sí! Ya voy T…_

_El rubio puso un dedo torpemente en mi boca, indicando que me callara._

_-Dime por mi apodo-dijo riendo._

_-Okey… Terry …-dije, mirándolo con plena confianza. Sentía un gran lazo que nos unía a nosotros dos._

_-Haha…-carcajeó. Desde ese momento supe que le encantaba que le dijeran así._

_De la nada aparecieron mis padres. El comprensible pelirrojo y la cariñosa azabache vinieron tomados de la mano, sonriendo falsamente. Yo era su hija, y no pude evitar notar que mi madre había estado sollozando._

_-¿Qué pasa… mamá?-preguntó el niño inocentemente._

_-Eh…Wendy…debemos irnos…-avisó la mujer, sujetando mi muñeca. Atrayéndome hacia ella._

_-¿Debemos? ¿Y qué hay de mí?-interrogó el pequeño con una gran duda en su ingenua cabecita._

_Obviamente, y porque especialmente éramos bebés, no lo escucharon, no lo entendieron y por lo tanto, nunca respondieron…_

_-¡Mamá! ¡Mamá!-gritaba fuertemente, quería irme con él. O por lo menos, a donde me llevaran, que él me acompañe…_

_Mis gritos sonaban como un berrinche, como si fuera una estúpida niña de cinco años llorando solo para lograr el objetivo de que sus padres compraran el tan ansiado juguete que ella quería. Pero solo quería irme con él…con Terry…_

_Mi madre no pudo evitar echarse en los hombros de mi padre, llorando desconsoladamente, el pelirrojo no tuvo otro remedio que corresponderla. Abrazándola reconfortantemente. _

_De la nada…aparecieron dos señores, un hombre y una mujer detrás de ellos, algo robustos. Por su apariencia no parecían de fiar…_

_Mi madre notó su presencia, secó rápidamente sus lágrimas y señaló al rubio. Lo miré para ver su reacción, él…estaba asustado…miraba fijamente a los dos señores._

_Mis padres me jalaron, yo intentaba zafarme del agarre pero no podía. Saqué fuerzas de donde tenía, pero…NO, no podía…_

_Lloré, lloré todo lo que pude. Mi madre volvió a sollozar. En ese momento me sentí muy miserable. ¿¡Qué va a pasar con él?!_

_-Hija, cálmate. Él va a estar bien, tu hermano…-No presté atención, dijo hermano ¡Hermano! ¡Él es mi hermano! Ahora comprendo todo…_

_Él es mi hermano…_

_Su apodo era Terry, pero su nombre…_

_¿Cuál es su nombre?_

…

_**~Flash Back~ FIN POV Wendy**_

Salió del gran trance, de nuevo…

Decidió contestar a su madre.

-S…sí…mamá, ¡Voy a salir!-avisó la azabache. Entrando rápidamente a su cuarto, guardando la caja en un lugar secreto.

El castaño miraba intrigado a la azabache. Ella nunca actuaba así…su comportamiento cambió de un momento a otro…

-Vamos Eric-llamó Testaburger saliendo de su habitación.

No tuvo otra opción que seguirla…

Ambos chicos se fueron de la casa a otra vivienda…muy jodidamente conocida para el castaño…

**Cartman POV**

Oh mierda, aquí estamos…al frente de la lujosa casa de los Stevens…

Era de esperarse que Wendy fuera por acá. ¿A dónde más?

Tocó la puerta con los nudillos y al cabo de unos segundos una rubia de rulos vestida normalmente abrió la puerta. Se asombró al vernos, nos observó a ambos. Pero especialmente a mí, frunciendo el ceño.

Revoleé los ojos con desprecio, dándole una clara señal de _"Jódete, no me interesa"_

Finalmente Bebe habló.

-Ho…hola. ¿Qué quieren?

A partir de esa pregunta tan típica…puse en resumen que este sería el día más extraordinario de mi vida…

_~OOO~_

: 333

Dedico este capítulo a todos los que siguieron esta historia hasta el capítulo 10, muchas gracias!

Especialmente a LittleYaoist, Nub, Kata199 y a mis amigos sin cuenta que leen la historia xDD malditos hijos de puta! Por lo menos un review…Juan…te estoy mirando ewe XDD

Lamento que en este capítulo no hayan participado mayormente los personajes principales, pero van a ver que luego aparecerán. Comenten que les ha parecido para saber! :3

_~TheParkerPress~ (See, me cambié de nombre: v)_


	11. Misterios y Confesiones

Me siento pésima. Perdónenme por me; _; es que los putos exámenes vinieron y eso… Espero que esto lo compense…no me salió como esperaba, pero algo es algo

Por cierto, escucharon la canción _Angel with a Shotgun _de _The Cab_? uwu

LittleYaoist me habló sobre esta canción y lo admito, si le queda. Así que lo declaro como la canción del fic: 33

\\(._.)/

_11. Misterios y confesiones _

**Cartman POV**

-¿Qué quieren…?-inquirió la rubia mirándome de reojo, con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Bebe, antes de decírtelo… ¿Podemos pasar?-preguntó Wendy a su amiga, quien no dudó en asentir.

Ambos pasamos a la lujosa casa de los Stevens, completamente igual como lo recordaba en primaria…estaba con los brazos cruzados mientras caminaba hacia unos sillones de tela amarilla, dispuesto a sentarme. Esperando impacientemente alguna palabra por parte de Barbara.

-Ahora sí… ¿Qué quieren?-su voz sonaba distante. Como si desconfiara de nosotros. Era raro, ella y Wendy eran amigas de toda la vida y ahora hablaba como si no nos conociera.

-Bebe…tú sabes que…-su estado de ánimo cambió repentinamente-…mi padre murió…-la rubia corroboró ladeando su cabeza de arriba abajo, asintiendo. Sintiendo algo de pena por Testaburger-…quería saber si tú…nos ayudarías a buscar al culpable…

-¿Cul…culpable dices…?-interrogó la joven sorprendida-Wen…la verdad que no sé…parece…una locura…

-¡¿Locura?!-se alteró la azabache, parándose inmediatamente del sillón en donde estábamos sentados. Me estremecí levemente-¡Esto no es una locura! ¡Sólo quiero justicia por mis propias manos! ¡¿Tú que harías si tu padre se muere?!

La rubia se quedó en blanco. Al parecer nunca pensó en cómo reaccionaría su amiga al responder de esa forma.

-Eh…lo siento Wendy, no quería…

-¡Cállate! Si no nos quieres ayudar simplemente me lo hubieras dicho desde el principio…-concluyó la morena mientras que se encaminaba a la puerta del hogar. Saliendo rápidamente de la casa.

Me quedé por un rato acá, incómodo.

-Wendy…a veces ella puede cambiar de temperamento rápidamente…debí de tener más cuidado al responder…-se lamentó Stevens a sí misma. Suspirando con gran pesar.

-…Es

-Está en un momento difícil, es razonable…

La rubia abrió los ojos de par en par.

-¿Desde cuándo dejaste de decir pendejadas?

-…púdrete…-le dije mientras le mostraba mi dedo medio. Claramente molesto.

La rubia se rio, pero yo ni tenía ni la más mínima intención de hacer lo mismo…

**Fin Cartman POV**

Finalmente, el castaño salía de la casa. Molesto, dejando a la rubia en su hogar.

Su expresión cambió rápidamente al ver a la azabache en un rincón de la calle.

-Wendy…

La susodicha levantó la vista.

-¿Hum?

-Ahora que Bebe no nos va a ayudar entonces… ¿Quién nos acompañará?-inquirió el castaño algo inquietado.

-…-la morena reflexionó unos minutos-Creo que ya tengo a la persona, supongo que nos va a ayudar…-finalizó Testaburger con una clara sonrisa en su rostro.

…

-Y si alguien intenta atacarte por detrás supongo que antes lo presientes, ¿Verdad?-inquiría Kyle mientras que sostenía un arma.

-La verdad…sí…-afirmó Stan. Y era cierto, cada vez que alguien está detrás de nosotros sentimos, por lo menos una leve, una intuición que nos avisa si nos intentan atacar.

-Bien, ante la más mínima incomodidad simplemente voltea o, ataca de frente al sujeto-seguía hablando el pelirrojo.

-Ajá…-asentía el moreno mientras "apuntaba mentalmente", cuando en realidad miraba embobado al judío.

-Creo que…eso es todo por hoy…

-¿Espera qué…?-preguntó confundido-Esto sería como una…clase… ¿No?

-Exacto…-afirmó Broflovski-Pero esta clase no es aburrida…además supongo que Kenny querrá que le enseñara Butters ¿Verdad?-sonrió ante esa pequeña posibilidad, era más que obvio que sería así.

-Ajá…-Marsh se sonrojó levemente.

De pronto la puerta se abrió. Dando pase a un pequeño pelinegro y a tres rubios de distintos peinados.

-¡Hola!-saludó Ike a su hermano y al otro. Trayendo una hoja de gran tamaño.

-Hola Ike-el pelirrojo respondió al saludo, haciendo un ademán con la mano. Saludando también a los demás.

-¿Qué hacían?-preguntó McCormick con una sonrisa pícara, mirando fijamente a Marsh.

-Solo le estaba enseñando como tenía que defenderse…-explicó Broflovski.

-_Ngh_, Ike quería mostrarte algo…-dijo Tweek, empujando levemente al mencionado para quedar frente a su hermano mayor.

-¿Pasa algo?-inquirió el judío a su pequeño hermano.

-Nada malo, solo quería…-alzó un plano de un establecimiento cualquiera, trazado perfectamente con líneas rectas. Era sorprendente lo que este niño era capaz de hacer a tan corta edad-mostrar este plano, de esta tienda…dicen que tiene una joya valiente de más de tres mil dólares, encontrada hace unas cuantas semanas…-decía como si hubiera inventado esa historia. Todos lo escuchaban con atención-esta joyería es muy amplia, con muchos guardia e innumerables cámaras de seguridad, pero creo que nosotros podemos robar esa joya…tenemos que tener más dinero para vivir acá…necesitamos un plan eficaz para lograr el objetivo…

Todos se miraron de reojo. Especialmente, las miradas que se intercambiaron entre Kenny y Stan fueron de confusión ¿Un robo? Nunca habían participado en uno, ¿Y qué tal si lo echaban a perder? Sería…estúpido. Ambos estaban perplejos.

-¿Cómo se llama la joyería?-preguntó Butters frotándose los nudillos.

-Está en francés, en español se llamaría "Cristalino"-contestó el canadiense, totalmente informado de todo.

-…Suena interesante…esa joya que dices… ¿Es algo grande?-inquirió el ojiverde mirando cada detalle del plano, memorizándolo de memoria.

-No tanto, pero vale demasiado…

-_¡Gah! _ Suena difícil… pe…pero yo creo que…podremos lograrlo…-animaba el rubio de cabellos despeinados, temblando levemente. Como ya estaba acostumbrado.

-… ¿Ya has inventado un plan o algo así?-interrogó Kyle.

-No, pero ya tengo una idea en mente…

-Bien, quiero me la muestres. Yo me encargaré de esto ¿Ok?

-Ajá…-asintió e, inmediatamente se fue rápidamente a su cuarto.

-Ustedes váyanse, yo me quedaré aquí viendo esto…-avisó el chico de la ushanka verde mientras veía desde otro punto de vista la gran hoja.

Los restantes asintieron y se fueron de la habitación. Ahora si estaban viendo a un verdadero asesino–ladrón entrar en acción. Nunca en sus vidas había visto a uno, ni mucho menos a dos. Pero si se habían imaginado como sería.

Y no fue para nada lo contrario…

-Yo…estoy algo inseguro sobre esto…-comentó el rubio de chaqueta celeste mientras restregaba sus nudillos unos contra otros.

McCormick sonrió.

-Yo creo que sí Butters…no te preocupes…podremos salvarnos, yo sé que sí…-lo reconfortó Kenneth mientras alzaba "disimuladamente" su brazo izquierdo hasta su hombro.

-Gracias Kenny-le dijo el rubio menor dándole un cálido abrazo, inocente al parecer. Kenny se ruborizó levemente al sentir el aroma un poco más de cerca de su _amigo_…

-Uhh…Kenny, siento irrumpir tu momento gay-Ambos se separaron bruscamente. El mencionado fulminaba al azabache con la mirada-…Tweek y yo nos sentimos incómodos…

-Pues yo no decía lo mismo con Kyle-respondió el rubio. Todos se petrificaron al oír toda la oración. Todos…

-¿A…a qué te refieres con eso?-preguntó Stotch boquiabierto. Tratando de cerciorarse si era cierto lo que había escuchado.

-A que…mis queridos amigos…-comenzó McCormick-Stanley Marsh está enamoradísimo de Kyle Broflovski…

-¡Hijo de puta!-exclamó el azabache empujándolo ligeramente.

Tweek y Butters se miraron entre sí. Sin poder darle crédito a lo que acabaron de oír. ¿Stan…enamorado de Kyle…? Eso es sorprendente. Sí, increíble.

-_¡Gah! _¿S…Stan… eso es cier…cierto?-inquirió Tweak temblando levemente por la gran presión que tenía acumulada.

-…no…

El rubio nervioso frunció el ceño levemente. Captando automáticamente todo lo que aprendió sobre sus supuestos poderes.

-Mientes-dijo con simpleza. Sin tartamudear un poco.

-Sólo queremos saberlo…no te vamos a molestar…-lo tranquilizó Butters. Dándole una sonrisa reconfortante.

Marsh suspiró, rendido.

-…S…sí…-lo admitió-me gusta Kyle…

Los tres rubios abrieron los ojos de par en par. Kenneth no podía creer que su amigo por fin lo haya aceptado.

-Lo amo…-seguía diciendo. Con una leve sonrisa asomándose por su rostro.

-¡¿Qué te gusta quién?!-una voz jodidamente conocida para todos los presentes se aproximaba hacia ellos, con una progresiva curiosidad en su tono de voz.

-Ike…-dijo el moreno con falsa alegría.

-Responde Stan. ¿Te gusta mi hermano?

-…Eh…yo…

El pelinegro lo penetraba con su mirada. Con el entrecejo excesivamente fruncido.

-¿A qué te refieres…?-solo atinó a decir el chico de gorra azul nervioso.

-Tú sabes muy bien. ¿Te gusta…?

-Eh…-cada segundo para él parecía una eternidad para él. Deseaba que este momento se acabara ya-…

El pequeño de los Broflovski lo seguía clavando internamente. Todos lo miraban preocupados.

-…S…sí ¡Ya! Me gusta tu hermano, ¿Hay algún problema con eso?

El canadiense cambió repentinamente su estado de ánimo. Exhibiendo ahora una leve sonrisa.

-… ¡Bien! ¡Eso quería saber!

-Antes de que se vayan…por favor, no le digan a nadie más. Especialmente a Kyle-suplicó Stan con una de sus miradas piadosas.

-Ok…-lo prometieron. Hablando en unísono. Estaban diciendo la verdad, y no había más de unas miradas cómplices que se daban entre ellos.

-Gracias…-contestó Marsh con una sonrisa amigable.

…

Una castaña de cabellos largos, de aproximadamente veinte años. Se dirigía a un rumbo desconocido. Caminando hacia donde el destino quisiera que la llevase.

Vestía una chaqueta ploma, de pantalones rosados. De calzado unas zapatillas negras y sus ojos…eran increíblemente cafés.

Paró de caminar bruscamente al presentir que en ese lugar debía parar…lo intuía. Y no iba a dejar de lado esa pequeña sospecha. Para nada, se acercó justo en donde estaba un señor cubierto por la sombra del crepúsculo…tapando notoriamente algunos rasgos físicos de este.

-Te estaba buscando…-murmuró la joven mientras se acercaba a él.

~OOO~

Sin más que decir, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

_~TheParkerPress~_


End file.
